The Sadness of her Might
by Howlingbloodmoon
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the end of the Fate route. Starts with the fight between Saber and Gilgamesh. (This also takes from Fate Unlimited Codes as well.) T- for language and typical Gilgamesh behavior.
1. The Dance

The air was dense. Ryuudou Temple was the stage for the final act. Saber looked up the stairs with a sad look in her eye. Her heart was heavy but she knew it was all going to work out. She believed in Shirou and his promise to her that they will destroy the grail. They walked up the shrine's stairs in silence. The plan had already been set, everything that they would be doing was agreed upon. This was the end of the grail war.

Before they made it to the top Shirou turned to her and grabbed her hand in his. He squeezed lightly and she returned the motion, it was for reassurance and she knew it. She, after all, needed it too. No matter how hard her heart was when she was summoned; her heart was much softer now. After everything that's happened, she no longer felt like the emotionless king that she was before. No, now she realized just what she was lacking. She was treated like a person here.

"Alright Saber, I guess this is it. It'll be as we agreed. No interfering with the other's fight, no matter how bad it looks and when the time comes, the Holy Grail will be destroyed."

"Yes, I shall focus all my attention to fighting Gilgamesh. But Shirou, if you need me, please command me to your side. You still have two command seals left."

She knew he didn't want to use them; he never wanted to use them on her. He was a kind boy in that regard. Even when he protected her he still wanted to do what was right on her behalf. This was why she knew he would not betray her, no matter how much he loved her.

"I know. Let's go, this will be our last fight."

Saber smiled as they walked hand in hand up the final steps, together. Her nerves kept her on edge though. Whatever happened from here would decide their fate. She had to win. He had to win. For the sake of everyone that remained. Her fear for Rin, Shirou and Illyasviel struck her heart like lightning. She had to protect them, she had to see this through so that they would survive and be happy.

Once over the crest they saw him. It was the Golden King himself, Gilgamesh. His form standing tall and intimidating with his crossed arms and wicked red eyes. She felt as if they stared straight into her soul. Like a wicked demon wanting to drain her very essence. The worst part was, that's probably just what he would do to her.

"There you are! I was growing tired of waiting for you; though your timing is impeccable as always, my little lioness."

She drew her blade just as he called her his stupid pet name. It was the same as the last time he stood between her and the grail. His words angered her and somehow, she thought that it was probably to throw her off. She had to steel herself against his taunts. If she didn't it would only cause her more trouble when facing him. No she would have to return them with her sword, letting her combat speak for her.

She shook herself slightly as the invisible air around her began to wildly whip around.

"Gilgamesh, don't mince your words, what are you after? What do you hope to gain from any of this?"

The way he looked at her just then, bothered her. His devilish eyes snapped to Shirou just long enough to cause her to stand in front of him. Gilgamesh was not below striking him down, she was sure of it.

Gilgamesh smiled at her protective behavior, it made her fierce. It was good to see her on guard ready to stand between him and her master. It pleased him to see just how much of a lioness she truly was. One day cubs of her own would have the perfect mother. He uncrossed his arms and placed one to his hip. However, she had forgotten her place when she spoke. She should have known better than to question him.

"I thought I told you already? The Holy Grail belongs to me. It always has. It doesn't interest me. The only thing that I want is standing right before me. That would be you, my dearest Saber."

He then thought it best to share with her a bit more detail. The look on her face when he told her of his intentions would be wondrous. His lips curved into a dark smile.

"I've had plenty of time to think about what I would do with you. How I'd pin you down and force you to swallow that tainted mud. To bathe you in the curse, I've longed to see your purity defiled."

Saber's eyes widened. Curse? What curse was he talking about? Fear welled up before coming to stop within her mind. She couldn't be afraid. She couldn't show him her fear. His words shook her slightly, but she couldn't let them get to her. She would not let some threat of a curse break her resolve. She was made of far more than just steel.

"Don't let him get to you, Saber. He's just trying to mess with you. I know you'll beat him, after all you have Avalon!"

"You're right Shirou. Don't worry; I won't lose to someone as despicable as him."

Saber smiled at Shirou and turned her attention back to Gilgamesh. Her heart hardened once more and she spoke.

"Well, if that is what you wish, then I take it that you will have no objections to meeting the very same fate!"

Saber poured out some more of her mana, causing her invisible air to swirl. The sword itself solidified into existence. Excalibur was drawn in its full strength. This caused Gilgamesh to sneer at her in contempt. His right arm swinging out from his side, this motion summoned the Gates of Babylon. He turned his eyes and narrowed them when they settled on Shirou.

"You've got spirit to fight a battle you know you won't be able to win, though on this occasion it seems fitting. Boy, if you have business with Kotomine, then I suggest you get to it and leave."

Saber turns her attention back to Shirou as he moves from behind her. They both shared a look of determination. They both were not intending to lose. Shirou nodded his head to her then began to warily move around Gilgamesh. Saber looked between them and watched like a hawk. If Gilgamesh tried anything she would stop him.

On some level Saber wished that Shirou kept Avalon within him, his life took more precedence than hers, and he had to survive this. But, on the other hand, she knew she would need Avalon to even keep up with Gilgamesh and how powerful he was. Without it she would be sure to face him and be killed. The pain still haunted her from the last time she crossed blades with that strange sword.

Shirou got passed the king of heroes without as much as a passing glance from him. He was through the gate to the inner gardens of the shrine, where the grail was. Soon he would start his own battle and will be fighting just like she was about to. Saber's eyes snapped back to Gilgamesh as she raised Excalibur.

"It's time, Gilgamesh! Prepare yourself!"

He smiled, one of his hands reaching out for the hilt of a sword that was offered from the gate. He wasted no time in rushing her. Saber had her sword up prepared for the blow as that began their duel. Swords clashed violently as both were focused solely on winning. This would be a long fight for them.

Gilgamesh noted a part of uneven stone as he positioned her near it. He decided to expend a bit extra energy and pushed her back roughly. As expected this overwhelmed her defenses and made her trip backwards and fall. He then brought his sword down upon her and pinned her. She looked so delectable underneath him. He almost wanted to lean in to steal a kiss from her.

Saber noticed him leaning in. Was he really planning on getting that close to her? What did he think he was doing?! She narrowed her eyes and brought one of her legs up. She gave a strong kick to his armored gut and effectively shoved him off of her. Then she took the chance to rush at him while he was still getting his bearings.

"This is just as boring as our last encounter; do you intend that it ended the same way?"

He mocked her as their blades were locked. Only she smiled and brought her blade back, ready to slice once more at him. When their blades crossed for the second time, his broke the second they touched. This caused Saber to grin in a small victory.

"I do have a plan, it's to win against you and then to destroy that cursed Holy Grail!"

Gilgamesh just put distance between them and then summoned yet another sword. She couldn't hope to defeat him with an endless supply of weapons at his disposal. He just barrels at her once more; he could just simply keep doing this until she tires out. Then she would be easy to overcome and force her into a defeat. It would be that effortless.

Her form faltered momentarily during his current onslaught. Her sword was stronger than any he could pull from that vault of his. So, with great effort, she pushed him back and struck his sword with all her might. This caused the blade to be cut in half, effectively rendering it useless. With all the power she's used so far, she needed a small break. Avalon was fueling her but she was expending more mana than she was gaining from it. She sat there breathing heavy while he looked as if there was nothing to even be tired about. Her whole being hated him, everything he stood for.

"You never learn do you? You won't be able to defeat me like this. I have a whole armory of weapons at my disposal. That master of yours doesn't even provide you with nearly enough mana, you're practically shaking in exhaustion. That pathetic boy doesn't even have the ability to compete with Kotomine. He'll lose just like you will."

Gilgamesh doesn't wait for her to respond. He could see it in her eyes; those beautiful green eyes. She was still going to defy him. She would rather fight until the bitter end than to give up now. That, he respected about her. No matter, it would still mean that he would enjoy breaking her even more. The taming of such a wild beast, a mighty lioness, would be a sweet experience.

He pulled another blade from his treasury.

"If you had gone ahead and destroyed the grail then all this would have been over by now, though, that master of yours would have been exterminated by my hand. Either way though, he'll die."

Saber's grip tightened on Excalibur. How could she do that? Shirou would have had no chance at fighting him. True he could hold his own for a short while, but it would not be enough. She would never let Shirou die by Gilgamesh's hands. Even once the grail was destroyed Gilgamesh would remain. She had to kill him here once and for all.

"No matter what happens on this day, I will not lose to you! I will fight with all I have to oppose you and end this war. Shirou? He could not possibly lose to a man such as Kotomine, a man that wants nothing more than bloodshed. Shirou will win!"

Her voice rang out with anger. Saber was not about to let either man wish on the Grail. It would bring destruction to this world and it very well could alter the past, for all she knew. No matter how she wished to save her country. No matter how much she regretted ever becoming king. She would rather see the Holy Grail's existence wiped out. She would rather die, and stay dead.

"Looks like you leave me no choice. The only way I'll be able to convince you is if I force you to suffer a crushing defeat."

The look on his face slowly spread into a Cheshire grin. The Gate of Babylon behind him opened wider and wider. Dozens of swords were poised and ready to be fired. She remembered this. She could remember seeing and feeling the blades as they impaled her body. 10 years ago and just 24 hours ago, the pain from them still engraved into her mind. His eyes were glowing in the golden light of the portals behind him. He looked as if he was ready to just devour her whole.

"Let's see how well you can dodge this. I recall last time you were too stubborn to even move when I showered you with love. Don't worry though; I don't plan on aiming for your body, just your arms and legs."

Saber did the best she could as she raised her sword and crouched down in defense. The barrage of swords began as she protects herself against the brunt of it. One of the thinner swords managed to lodge itself within her left leg but she continued to stand her ground. She had to brave the assault. Another blade got through her defenses and deeply scratched her upper arm tearing at the fabric of her dress. This added with the blade in her thigh caused her to crumble.

She did her best not to cry out in the pain, but one escaped her mouth regardless. While she was down on one knee she pulled the offending blade from her thigh and tossed it to the side. Avalon's warmth filled her as she began to heal. Her wound though still hurt as she braced her weight on Excalibur to rise to her feet.

Gilgamesh sighed out at her persistence. She endured everything he threw at her. While this trait was one that he admired, it was also troublesome. His patience with her was running thin. It was time to end this. He pulled Ea from its place from within the coffers. He would give her one last chance to surrender. He didn't want to do this but she was leaving him no choice.

"Give up my dear. Lay down your sword. It is no match for Ea."

Saber's response to his words was just to get prepared. She quickly rose to her feet and raised Excalibur readying it to unleash its true power. She was alert. Her eyes watched as he pulled back his sword arm. He was on the verge of letting lose the power of Ea.

"Enuma-"

"Excali-"

"-Elish!"

"-libur!"

Both shockwaves were unleashed at once. They collided with force, a show of red and gold.

Saber grit her teeth, the blow was strong and she feared it was going to overcome her.

Gilgamesh withstood the tremor and frowned. He knew the blast was too fierce for her to stay standing through.

Then it was over. Saber was thrown back as the great discharge of energy hit her. Her body felt as if every bone was broken. Her armor blocked most of the magical energy but it still hurt her. She shook off the haze that the fall caused and focused on the sounds of metal clinking along the stone. Gilgamesh was approaching her. She tried to lift herself up but her elbows buckled beneath her. The words that came out of his mouth sounded much softer, almost tender, as if he was pleading with her.

"It's over, Arturia. You have been bested."

Her eyes widened.

"How…How do you know my true name?"

Before he could answer her, a scream sounded in the distance. Shirou screamed. She had to get to him. Her strength was returning slowly but she had to get up now!

'We have to promise, that we won't interfere with each other's battle. No matter what!'

She cursed at those conditions.

"It sounds like it's over between those two as well. I'm sure you can sense the boy's life force dwindling. He won't live for much longer."

Saber brought her face up so she could look at him. Her eyes narrowed and her voice full of venom.

"No, I can still feel my bond with Shirou. He's still alive and he will still prevail!"

Gilgamesh crouched down in front of Saber. He grabbed the front part of her hair and lifted her head to look into her eyes. The whimper from her throat pleased him as he smiled down at her.

"Rejoice my lovely lioness! If you are showered with the grail's curse then you will be granted a second life, a real body of flesh and blood. Though, I can't promise that you will remain as you are now."

She growled.

"Why would I ever want to be like you? To be curse and tainted like you? I would much rather die!."

That seemed to push his buttons. He then pushed her face into the ground, causing her head to crash onto the rough stone. He got up and moved towards her side.

"That curse wasn't even close to tainting my magnificent soul! If it wanted to do just that, its intensity should have been tripled! What kind of epic hero would I be if I couldn't handle such a simple curse? A true hero is someone who carries with them everything they see. I am already carrying everything in this world!"

Saber was still lying on the ground, The King of Heroes before her stood tall. One hand was placed on his hip while the other held out his sword. The smile on his face, the look in those hellish red eyes and his posture said all she needed to know.

Gilgamesh was mocking her.

"But you? I can't say the same for you."

He bent down and grabbed her foot. With ease he lifted her body up and brought her head nearly level to his waist.

"P-put me down! Put me down this instant!"

He laughs at her weak attempts to wiggle free.

"Don't like being manhandled? Well get used to it! I have no qualms with forcing you to swallow that black mud. My only concern is that you'll lose that fire of yours. That would upset me; after all I want to be the one to break you."

Saber couldn't believe this! She growled and tried to swing Excalibur at him. He easily stopped her by taking her wrist in his hand. The grip wasn't squeezing her but it wasn't light either.

"Let me go! I swear I will not allow myself to be cursed by you!"

He sighed and lifted her a bit more.

"It won't matter if you fight me. I know, why don't we marry before then? Now, now, don't give me that face. You should be honored that I even would want to marry such a willful woman like you. Need I remind you that you already belong to me?"

"I am not YOUR property! I don't belong to anyone, let alone you! I may, in fact, be a woman but I am a king first and foremost! If I belong to anything it would be to Britain."

Saber brought her other foot up and kicked Gilgamesh in his face. She smirked as she rolled from the ground and up into a defensive position. He was stunned at her sudden attack and turned to her with a death glare. One of his hands was at his jaw and the other was gripping Ea with near breaking force.

Her face twisted into one sheer determination, she wouldn't let him win this. His eyes raked her form in rage as she shook herself off. She would win this fight; she said to herself, she would wipe him out. Erase his arrogant countenance from this world and eradicate his person. Saber leaned on Excalibur and felt Avalon pulse within her; she was ready once more to face him.

"I see you want to be punished in the worst possible way. I thought you would have learned by now you stupid woman. You've forced my hand and I shall show you no mercy!"

So before was his show of mercy? That almost made her laugh. His body moved across from her prepared to deliver another attack, this time though she was ready for him. She brought her sword up; this would be the final strike. Everything she had must be put into this.

Just as they got ready to let loose the shocking energy, she felt it, a pull that tugged at her very soul. Shirou was using a command seal to summon her, which could only mean that he had done it. He had killed the mad priest. She was to now destroy the unholy grail. The second she lowered her weapon the king of heroes had too.

She looked once to the golden king and then quickly bounded off into the inner garden of the shrine. She had no time, she had to get to the grail and Shirou, and she had to put an end to this.

Gilgamesh noted her backing out and narrowed his eyes. He stood there in contained annoyance. She left their fight unfinished. How dare she turn her back on him? He knew why she had left though, that worthless boy of a master had killed Kotomine. Kotomine, in the end wasn't as strong as he had given him credit for.

For some reason he decided to let her go. He knew that since she was leaving him alive, that he could very easily still win this. That line of thought made his rage quell and simmer. He would just let her think she was going to win.

He was surprised though, he thought he would feel cut off from mana, the second his master died. No, there was still mana flowing into him. Was it from the grail itself? Perhaps this was the true effect of incarnation. This would mean that he was truly free now. He cracked a broad and genuine smile. He had nothing standing in his way anymore. Everything he wanted would now be his once again, including the little king that just ran away from him.

Oh he would have her indeed.

The sight before her was grim. A large black hole was gaping, ooze of thick mud flowing from it. She quickly ran to Shirou's side as he held Illya. Saber was unsure if the poor girl was even still alive. She kept her face as straight as she could, this was it, and this was the end.

"Master, I await your command. I cannot destroy the Grail without being commanded to do so. Use your last command seal."

Her expression softened slightly as she turned to face him. His face was not even looking up at the grail or even her. She tightened the grip on Excalibur in her hands, ready and waiting on the order to strike. So she let some of her guard down, and spoke softly. She needed him to do this, it was one last request that he needed to fulfill.

"Shirou, I want to hear you say it."

His eyes were closed but he then looked to her with a smile on his face. It was a look of a bittersweet goodbye. He knew what this meant, and he knew that he couldn't be selfish here; even if he did love her, and even if she truly did want to be here with him. This was their fate and that was something that neither could fight against.

She turned back to the grail, ready to end everything. She had a duty to keep to and he had to honor her. He couldn't betray her now. He wouldn't betray her now.

"Fulfill your duty…I command yo-"

A gasping cough came from Shirou.

Just as her blade began to glow she snapped her head back around to her master. There he barely stood with a spear through his heart; his breath came out only in a gurgle. Her green eyes widened in panic. The command was incomplete. She had no choice but to attempt to run to his side. Avalon could still save him! His body, still holding Illya, fell forward crushing the poor girl in his arms. Blood was pooling all over the ground as Saber began to run to him.

"No! Shirou!"

Her movement was halted.

An axe cut deeply into her left leg effectively halting her progress. She gasped out in surprise and it made her stubble back a bit but she still stood. She grasped its hilt and drew it from herself, throwing it to the ground.

How could she forget? She left him there, and thought that he wouldn't interfere? This time he was going to prevent her from leaving this world. Of course he would want to. He even wanted to make sure she suffered in every possible way. Her emerald eyes closed and shook her head.

No this couldn't be happening! How could she be so foolish?

Before she could even react, chains were wrapped around her hands and legs. They prevented her from moving. She struggled against them; she had to get to Shirou!

"Shirou!" She screamed in vain.

She felt weaker and weaker; his hold on her was reducing rapidly. Her body was beginning to fade, the mana supply was solely coming from Avalon now. She was going to be nothing more in this world. While the arrogant bastard, Gilgamesh, got to remain. He didn't deserve to be on this earth, he is vile and self centered. Now he was also free.

She had to fight! This couldn't happen! If she didn't all would be lost. Everything would be lost. She couldn't let this be the end of things. She could still save Shirou, he wasn't dead yet!

"Well, now look at what I've caught; a cute little lioness. Shame really, about your master I mean, but after all he was only a mongrel. Not worthy of you or your foolish affections, you should have learned by now that you only belong to me."

She saw as he kicked Shirou's corpse over. Illya fell to the side out of his arms. He had a look of distaste as he gazed upon the body of her master. This stirred in her more rage. She fought against the chains, rattling them fiercely.

"You will pay for this, Gilgamesh! I swear it!"

"At what point? I clearly have you all to myself now, and once I bathe you in the corruption you'll be just like me; incarnated into this world with flesh and bone."

He began to laugh at her, the poor foolish woman that played at being king. With her hopeless ideals and her pained dreams. She was truly a sight to behold in all her grief and rage. Defiant even still, bound and completely at his mercy. Though, he held none for her. She would first be taught what it meant to be his. She would bow, she would break.

Then he wondered.

Would he want her to break? Would that not make him tire of her? He thought briefly, would he want to keep her? He could have all the women in the world, as they all belonged to him, so why would he settle for one stubborn and fascinating woman? He grinned. Oh he would have her, even if it was only for now. He would have her. The hatred in her eyes was lovely; it would make the breaking even sweeter.

He knew how this would end. Even from the very beginning of this war. He knew that in the end she would be his.

Saber saw the light that shone in Gilgamesh' eyes, it was full of darkness and she knew he had every intention of making her suffer greatly. The chains on her limbs vanished suddenly; surprising her as she stumbled; she took that as her invitation to run forward. Her priority was Shirou before any and all vengeance.

She made it to his side, just as a sword, which looked nearly like her own Excalibur, was thrust into his skull. The blood splattered her face and clothes. His blood, Shirou's blood. The memories she had of him raced through her head. Dreams. Hopes. Ideals. All gone. A kind and caring man who wanted everyone to be happy and safe in this world. Dead. Tears threatened to fall as she screamed out and knelt over Shirou's body.

"Noooooooooooo!"

She felt it. The tie that she had with him was gone. Completely. Her sword was gone, her armor was becoming weightless, even the warmth in her chest was leaving her. Soon she would fade, taken back to the grail, back into slumber. Back to the wasteland of Camlann with the dead surrounding her and the sharp guilt in her heart. In the end, she would still be just a sad idealistic girl that could not be a king, could not be a protector, and could not save herself or her country. This time, all her failures would drown her.

She did her best not to cry. She couldn't cry! Not in front of the monster before her. She stood sharply and turned to him, even without her sword or armor she would still fight.

"You demon!"

"Demon? No you're mistaken, my dear; you're speaking to one who is blessed by the heavens. I've merely shown you just how cruel gods can be."

Gilgamesh let out a wicked and cruel cackle.

Saber felt cold metal wrapping quickly around her neck; the force of it almost crushing her windpipe and nearly preventing her from breathing. Her hands flew to the chain in a futile attempt to pry it off. It was no use; it took all of her strength to keep it from choking her.

He was winning without so much as any fight from her. She was powerless now and all he could do was laugh. Laugh at her shame.

"Ah, there's that exquisite look of suffering that I wanted. My lovely, Arturia, if you had only accepted my proposal none of this would have ever happened. Though, I was having so much fun as you refused me. After all, this notion that you had of denying me, it was highly amusing. Now, though, it is time you learned your place woman."

He tugged at the chain around her neck and attempted to make her fall. She stood strongly, even though the pain was crippling, even though it was taking every ounce of might she possessed. Her anger and rage was fueling her body now. She could not simply bow down, not to some tyrant monster!

"My place is standing here, fighting against you! I will bring them justice, even if it's at the cost of my life!"

Her eyes met his. Her eyes were a turbulence of an emerald storm, while his ruby catlike ones narrowed dangerously. A scowl was marring his beautiful face, while on hers was a look of fortitude. That damned woman, she must enjoy this pain. He would not stand for being mocked by a mere rabid dog. Their eyes stayed locked into a battle, until his smirk appeared.

"Kneel before your king!"

He loosened the grip on Enkidu before wrapping it tightly around his arm. He knew this was going to hurt her immensely and he took pleasure in that knowledge. His arm jerked Enkidu back with little effort and triumphantly looked on as she fell.

Her eyes widened as she felt an even stronger pull. Her body was forced to the ground; a true cry of pain was ripped from her throat, her hands slamming into the earth breaking her fall. It was unimaginable. This pain was not something she was supposed to feel as a heroic spirit. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Such wonderful sounds you make, truly music to my ears. Soon I shall bring forth more screams from you."

His laugh shook her to her bones. This was it. This was how it was going to end. Her body was drained. She couldn't fight him without any mana. Her mind wasn't doing so well either. With Shirou, Rin and Illya gone, her friends, her master, all dead now. Just like her knights. Every single person she's ever loved and cared for was dead.

It was all her fault too, their deaths all caused by her hands, either directly or indirectly.

Saber grit her teeth and looked to Gilgamesh. Her eyes still shown with that fire, she still couldn't submit to a horrible being like him.

"I… I will not become your whore! I am a king-"

His voice broke her words. It commanded silence from her.

"Silence!"

Whore? Did she truly think his intentions were to have her like that? He was offering to make her his queen. She would rule beside him and keep an elevated rank. He would not just simply settle for her being a whore. She was more than that to him. He dare say that he loved her more than that as well. Arturia would be much more than a tool to satisfy him in bed. One day she could be far more than that, her body could very well be a vessel for his offspring if he so chose.

Though for now her body needed to be created. It was time to change her.

"Your pathetic attempts are now boring me. It's time to wash away this childish disobedience with the element of freedom, the black mud of the 'holy' grail. Come, Arturia."

Her body was then pulled. Her hands once more found themselves at the chain around her neck. This time though, furiously trying to prevent it from strangling her as he dragged her to the corrupted grail. She struggled and kicked anything to get away, even if this fight was all in vain. She couldn't just surrender to this. She would never surrender to the fate of being altered, she had to fight that. At all costs, she would fight. She would not be known as the king that bowed down and surrendered to the enemy. No, she was a king that did her all to defend her people. She would seek retribution for those that have fallen this day.

The feeling of being dragged stopped abruptly and the chain that was straining against her neck was gone. Gilgamesh's hands were on her as he turned her body to face the pool of slimy filth. Her body was being lifted from her hair and made her sit up on her knees. The pain stung but was far more bearable than being pulled by a chain. Her hands went from her throat to the ground to keep herself stable.

She could feel her hair loosening. His hands were woven into her hair keeping her in place. Some of it fell forward into her face. She pulled weakly at his grip, attempting to get away only to be pulled back sharply. Gilgamesh's grip was like iron, just like those chains of his.

Saber trembled as he then kneeled down to bring his face level to hers. Her expression made him grin. She had every right to be afraid of what he was about to do. He only hoped that this wouldn't ruin her. No, only he had the right to break her down. This mud had one purpose and that was to insure that his precious treasure wasn't going to vanish from him. If it did anything other than that, he would be forced to cast her aside.

"Now, don't you dare get corrupted by this! It would be no fun if you're damaged in any way."

Gilgamesh's other hand gripped her chin and pulled her face closer to him. Her green eyes widened in horror as he smiled. He was going to enjoy this even more than what he was about to do to her. His lips collided with hers, she gasped out in surprise which only made his assault sweeter. Her struggle renewed but was easily conquered by his firm grasp. Her whimper when he played his tongue on hers, spurned him on. She could try everything to get away from him, but to hear how musical her cries were, that was what he wanted.

As soon as it started, it was over as Arturia gasped for breath. Shirou had kissed her before, but that was sweet and innocent. Gilgamesh forced this one on her and left a vile taste in her mouth. It made her feel disgusting. Never before had someone attacked her in such a way. He would pay for all the atrocities that he had committed this day. If she managed to get through the rest of his torture, she would indeed make sure that he would be punished.

Gilgamesh marveled at her shocked and horrified face, she was always so expressive. The cold King of Knights was never a bore in his presence. She always shone the brightest when she was with him and that was what drew his eye.

He then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. His whole demeanor changed suddenly. His grip though still tight was softer. This caused her clouded eyes to snap up to him and narrow. He was silently putting all of his faith in her strength. It was time this game of theirs ended though.

He knew she would come out unscathed.

She had no time to think on his soft lips on her forehead. No time to question why he had shown some gentility. Instead it all was suddenly halted as he forced her down. The sludge began covering her whole face as she tried to keep from inhaling it. It burned throughout her body, spreading like a rampant wildfire. She felt disconnected with her body as she looked down at herself. Disembodied hands began to crawl over her, trying to pull her deeper into the darkness.

Faces flashed through the muck, names and voices. All people she once knew. All of them ridiculed and hated her; she had caused all of their downfalls. The knights of her round table, her queen, her country and people, all were rallying a battle cry of abhorrence. The servants that she fought with and against in the grail wars passed, their voices mocked her honor and her righteousness. The masters and humans that she's encountered over the decades, they cried out at her with scorn. If it wasn't for her and this war, she would have never had been the cause of so much destruction. Even the disgusting Holy Grail was her fault, in the end.

Saber didn't want to fight against this anymore. She might have been a king, she might have ruled, but it was all a farce. She was just simply too small to take on the task. She ruled without feeling and that led to her demise. She tried to take on the consciousness of her people to right the wrongs of the past. To change their fate, to change hers, then maybe her life wouldn't have been as bloody and full of broken hearts.

Die. Die. Die.

She was ready to give into the agony and despair, to give into the cruel and harsh reality. It was something that her mind knew needed to happen. Her dreams and ideals were suffocating her. The darkness was quickly covering her and soaking into her soul. She was growing limp, her body exhausted, but then she felt it.

It was small but it grew and bloomed outward from one centralized area of her heart. It was a bright and blinding light that burst forth from her chest. Its power was familiar, its warmth filling her with renewed strength. Her voice pierced through the mud and called out her power.

"Avalon!"

Her fight was not yet over. Divine right still had plans for the young, Arturia Pendragon.

But the world faded from her eyes. She was free of the darkness, but her body was drained. She used the last of her mana. The weight had finally crushed her. She was leaving this world, she could already tell. The sweet release of slumber was finally hers after all the bloodshed. Her eyes closed gently as her body rested peacefully on the ground.

Gilgamesh stood with his arms crossed. He was very impressed. She didn't succumb to the power of the curse, at least not from what he saw so far. Once she wakes up, he could see just how much of it affected her. He looked from the nude and unconscious form of his beloved Arturia, back to the grail. It was beginning to disappear from this world. Part of him wanted to wish on it, but part of him was disgusted by its very existence.

A corrupted chalice that granted wishes, miracles that required sacrifices. It didn't bother him that it was one of his treasures, but it was useless to him. Though, he still desired to rid the world of the frail humans and usher in a world of the strong. To bring back the era of people that had purpose in their lives. He sighed.

No, there would be no 'wishes from a holy grail war' that would not do in his world. No one will ever claim that they are his master. Gilgamesh was the one true King of Kings, his own master.

He sighed. The Gates of Babylon showering the fragile grail and shattering it. He quickly grabbed Arturia and fled the area before it erupted into flames, just like it had ten years ago. Before they made it to civilization he dematerialized his armor, but made sure to keep his sash. It was of sufficient length to cover the body of his prized possession.

Soon his lioness would wake to a new world, one where she would no longer be a servant to a master. One where she would be a Queen to a King.

* * *

Well wasn't that fun? I really tried to keep both Saber and Gilgamesh in character as I know they do NOT mix well with each other. So, if Gil seems horrible here (which he should) then that makes me happy. I needed to capture his crazy. But remember in his twisted logic he loves Saber! (which is totally bad in canon xD ) Also just to note about the whole Shirou/Saber thing. In this there is NO Mana Transfer sorry but I seriously could not handle Shirou doing that at all. So I changed that up a bit also, I made him have 2 command seals at the end and he had to use one to make her destroy the grail. That's just personal headcanon I suppose when it comes to the servants getting the grail for their masters.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Gilgamesh walked through the quiet streets carrying his bride with him. There was no one out and about, no one to see him, no one to question him. This left him to his thoughts, his mind kept replaying the events. Her fight, her lovely devotion and hope torn apart. He was impressed by her display. He only wished now that she would be undamaged from it all.

He already carried the weight of the world on him. It was his to have, and his to rule over. He was not effected by the sins of mankind. However, she most certainly would be. She could barely carry the weight of her own sins, let alone a world full. But that brilliant light of hers. It was just the same as the light of her sword, no, it was even brighter than that. He knew that it was the reason she was released from the curse. That light, whatever it was, shielded her from it. At least that is what he was being led to believe. If this allowed her to be free from any aftereffects then she truly was a woman fit for him. She would be worthy to carry the title of Queen and rule the world by his side.

He made it back to his apartment and opened the door. Once inside he made a beeline to the couch and laid her down gently, being mindful of her head. Gilgamesh smiled and then reached down to the table to pick up the remote control to the television. There was a show playing that he was uninterested in. He had plans to make so he went into the kitchen to grab the phone. He dialed the number to the main office of the building.

"Hello sir, how can I help you this evening?"

"I require a car to be brought to the front. I'll be leaving in the next hour or so for Tokyo."

"Tokyo? I will try my best sir to find a driver for that…"

"You will, I have plenty of money, so just find one and have them come up to retrieve my things."

"Yes sir. I'll need at least 20 minutes to do it…"

"That is fine."

Gilgamesh hung up the phone. He sighed and moved back into the living room. An alert sound rang out as the screen on the TV flashed. A female reporter stood at the foot of the mountain. Smoke and ash clearly visible in the distance.

"This just in! A fire broke out on Mount Enzou. Officials say that the cause of the fire is unknown, though it is suspected arson. Emergency services are on the scene, the fire has already spread out into the forest and mountain lake. The whole of the Buddhist Ryuudou Temple is destroyed. Most of the fire has been contained and there is no word yet if there are remains found. As far as the residents of the temple go, they were not present during the time of the fire. Though speculation is that whoever set the fire did so with no intentions of harming anyone. More on this story at 11."

Gilgamesh scoffed at the television.

They truly had no idea what had happened and as far as he was concerned they never would. He would have used that abomination to cull the weak and unimportant weeds from his garden. However, he stayed his hand for Arturia.

"Arturia"

He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. She was flesh and blood now, and she would not like to wake to a world covered in flames. She should wake in the world just as it is now. When the time comes he will cut down the rampant growth, and he will do so with his Queen by his side. But for now, he would let them be.

The only thing that would come of this news though was questions. Ever since he came to live in this world 10 years ago, Kirei had shown him what there was to know about it. The few things that mattered at this point were the Mages Association and the Holy Church. With Kirei dead and no news from Fuyuki, they would be drawn in to investigate. This was something that would not be avoidable. So, his goal was to leave Fuyuki as soon as possible. To ensure they do not attempt to interfere with his plans.

They were flies regardless. No one would be able to stop him, the true king of this world. Should they try it, he would just simply condemn them all to death. Less filth in his garden.  
Gilgamesh left the room to begin gathering all the important items he needed in this world. Kirei was resourceful when he procured documentation for him. He was surprised when it was all laid out to him. From what he understood, it was something common that the 8th sacrament provided for those that worked for them.

A Birth Certificate –This had him as a citizen of Iraq born in Al-Khidhir. That place held little meaning for him, but it was close to his true home, Uruk.  
Passport –It listed everything about him, his name, height, weight, sex, place of origin, and had a nice picture of him.

International Driver's Permit –Something he felt like he didn't need but regardless it was of some use.

Medical Records –Stating that he was in the utmost health and had superior genetics.

Kirei even managed to get proof of his citizenship to both Japan and Iraq.

All these things he would need to obtain for Arturia.

Gilgamesh closed the suitcase he had. It was time to leave. He made his way back into the living area of his luxurious apartment, setting the suitcase of documents next to the others that held clothes. He didn't need to take everything, just enough until he made it to Iraq. It was not like he was particularly attached to any of these simple belongings. They were not so uncommon that he would find them invaluable. So, he would just purchase new items that pleased him. He had plenty of money, and given Kirei's advice, he had two different bank accounts solely for his use. Gilgamesh thought little of having to do so, but it made spending his money in this world easier.

Giving a gold brick was cause for question and suspicion.

He looked back towards the television that was playing some stupid game show. While bending to pick up the remote control for it he glanced at his treasure. He smiled as he turned the TV off. He approached her and scooped up her prone form. He walked out the door and into the hallway, allowing the servants that were waiting to take the bags.

Gilgamesh just went to the elevator and rode it down, not bothering to wait for them. When the doors opened, no one dared question him. They did not when he entered, and they would not when he was leaving. Not even the chauffeur raised an eyebrow or showed any concern when he gently placed Arturia in the backseat and then sat beside her.

They knew better. It was the unconscious obedience that they all had to their king. Even if they did not know that's what they were feeling.

He was comfortable with waiting for the baggage to be loaded into the limousine. It gave him time to adjust his queen to laying her head in his lap.  
The driver turned back to look at Gilgamesh.

"Are you ready to go sir?"

"Yes."

Gilgamesh sighed. He didn't like pointless questions and conversations. He was pleased when the man closed the divider and left him alone. He wanted privacy as he sat back and closed his eyes.

He rested for most of the journey to Tokyo. One hand resting on his chin while the other was woven into Arturia's hair. He rarely needed sleep and often he hated it. Dreaming was not one of Gilgamesh's favorite things. When he dreamed it was too much of a memory, to see his homeland, to be with his friend. No, it was something he did not like. So, he only took to resting. Letting his mind go blank while having his eyes closed. It was relieving to him and it made reserving mana easier.

It took a good six hours from Fuyuki to Tokyo, thankfully a bit shorter due to nice traffic conditions. Not many people would be driving on the road this early into the morning.  
The car finally pulled up to the hotel. One he had picked just hours before, it was the best highly rated one he could find. It was just a plus that it was only minutes away from the international airport. The driver came around to open the door so he could get out. He was loathe to move but he had to get Arturia inside and into an actual bed.

"Sir, I can go and grab a wheelchair for the lady if you'd like…"

"No, only I shall be holding my wife while she sleeps." Gilgamesh's tone was firm.

This made the driver back off and went to unload the baggage from the car. A lonely valet came out of the building to help with the bags as well.

Once Gilgamesh was out, he then bent down to lift his beloved into his arms. As if he would need a wheelchair for her. He did not want to leave her in some base mongrels care either. While she was asleep and vulnerable there was no way she was going to be separated from him.

The driver was already finished unloading the vehicle and bringing it into the hotel.

Gilgamesh walked through the hall and went straight to check in. He spoke to the smiling desk clerk to arrange his room.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with this morning?"

Her light voice was cheery. This lightened his mood a bit.

"I would like the best room you have available. I require one fit for a king."

A room fit for a king. He would have the best for his limited stay there.

"Ah, well I have a few… but they are quite expensive…"

"Money is not a problem. The best is what I will receive. See to it."

She then looked at him with widened eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He was someone important. She realized that he would not be denied and he would get what he wanted. This pleased him when she began to be more willing to serve.

"Ah, yes sir, I have our diplomat suites available. They have stunning views, large living space, a dining room, fully functioning kitchen and a king sized bed. The bathroom is quite big as well with a marble tub and rain shower. They also come with a personal butler…"

"I accept this." His bored tone of voice made the poor girl stutter.

"Y-yes sir. I'll just need your name and billing information…"

Gilgamesh sighed and had the driver give the girl his passport and his bank card for payment. The poor girl fumbled with it a bit before setting it all straight and getting his information down. She had a slight blush on her face when she saw his passport. It was no surprise to him, he knew that women found him attractive. He was a demigod so they simply knew he was of a finer breed.

"Okay, I have you set up. How long will you be staying for?"

"I will stay for as long as I wish." He got annoyed with that question.

"Oh… well that's alright, I'll just leave it open ended for you. I will inform the butler that will be waiting for you. He will have your keys to the room. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

He was glad to be out of the presence of the young woman. He was beginning to grow impatient with her.

There was a young man in a black and white uniform waiting for him at the elevator. He smiled and went to welcome him, but stopped when he looked to Arturia. He then just bowed and walked Gilgamesh to the suite's door. He just unlocked the room and whispered his greeting so that only Gilgamesh could hear it. He caught on to the fact that he did not want to be bothered and just left them alone.

He was pleased with the room when he walked in. There was a living area with modernized seating and entertainment, as well as a piano. He did not know how to play it, though it was aesthetically pleasing. The whole room was washed with black and white. The fabric was white while all the hard surfaces where black. He found it odd but ignored it.  
There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

Gilgamesh knew it was the men he had bringing his things. The servants were in the room setting his belongings down. They had made no moves to help him unpack or even to ask him if there was anything they could do. No, they had nothing to say or do, so they left silently. He had already paid them so there was no need for them to remain. No need for them to speak. Their use was fulfilled.

He decided to ignore the other features of the place first by moving on straight to the bedroom. The first sight he was greeted to was the view of the Tokyo cityscape. It was soon to be dawn and his room would face the rising sun. He carried Arturia to the bed and gently laid her down. After releasing her he stretched his arms as they grew weary of being in the same position. Gilgamesh then walked over to the curtains to close them. He would not have the sun bothering them while they slept.

Arturia would need to be clothed now that she's in a more permanent place. As much as he would enjoy sharing the bed with her naked form close to his, she would get cold. Her body was thin and delicate.

His fingers traced her legs starting at her calf working up. He reveled in the softness of her skin. As a heroic spirit she did not retain any wounds inflicted on her. If she had, she would be sporting scars along those beautiful thighs of hers. Scars that he made with his swords.

"Oh how I long for these to be wrapped around me…" Gilgamesh smirked and licked his lips slowly.

His hands avoided the spot between her thighs and moved over her hips. There he found discolored and textured flesh. He gently caressed the mark that marred her. This was from when she was alive, there was no doubt about it. The killing blow perhaps? He wasn't very familiar with her legend and thus not familiar with how she died.

"I wish I could have been there to watch as you laid on the battle field bleeding. Did you cry out in anguish when you realized you were dying? Your tears of suffering would have been sweet to taste…" Gilgamesh leaned down to kiss the healed over wound.

Again he trailed her body this time moving up over her toned stomach. Her body would fit against his quite well. She was muscular but not overly so, her features were small but curved out enough to not be considered to angular. Her breast were on the small side but this would not bother him. It almost baffled him as to how the people around her in her time couldn't notice.  
Gilgamesh concluded his exploration of her for now. So, he moved himself from the bed and went to fetch his suitcase with his clothes. For now, she would just have to settle in being dressed in his clothing. Not that she had much choice for the moment. He would have to get her a tailor as soon as she wakes.

He picked up the suitcase and brought it into the bedroom. From it all he needed would be a shirt and perhaps some shorts. They would be big on her, as his frame was definitely larger, but they would at least cover her. It was effortless for him to dress her.

He placed his hand against her cheek, stroking it.

"Once you wake my dear, the fun will begin. Do not leave your king waiting."

Gilgamesh pulled Arturia's tousled hair completely free from her bun and stroked her head.

She was a flawless sleeping beauty and he anticipated the moment she would be free from slumber.

There was light, a bright and blinding light that she awoke to. A young girl lifted herself from the ground to sit. She looked around to find nothing in either direction, just white lilies for as far as her eyes could see.

She yawned, rubbed her emerald green eyes, and looked up to the sky. The clouds were scattered all about but there was no sun. Light shined from every direction through the clouds but it had no source. It was bright and completely artificial. There was no way of knowing what time it was. Like time was frozen.

The girl was confused. She rose slowly to her feet and wiped down her dress. The cream and white cloth was barely touched by the dirt of the ground. It felt heavy on her frame as she righted herself. It felt almost wrong to be wearing something as encumbering as it was. However she just shook that feeling off.

The wind rolled in from one direction and swept her golden blonde hair with it. Her hair was loose, another thing that felt strange. She tucked the strands that had flown loose back behind her ear and walked with the wind. She had no destination but she needed to be somewhere.

Where?

Images flashed through her mind, places, people, and events of history. A sword that was lodged into a big rock. Knights standing before a large round table. Blood, swords and battle fields all pouring out. She could feel the blades, the power and the pain. She could hear the clash of metal and smell the death. But strangely she did not feel shocked. No, she realized now that she was no maiden, she was a warrior.

She looked down to her hands. They were rough from year of hard work. Small cuts ran across her skin to show where she nicked herself. This alone confirmed what her memories provided her with.

A Castle standing tall with banners of red and gold. She missed them. She missed her people, her knights. This made her feel a greater sense of urgency. She was their king and she needed to be back in her court, amongst friends and subjects.

King?

"Arthur…? No, that doesn't sound quite right."

She thought for a bit longer.

"Saber…no that doesn't sound right either!"

She stopped and put her hands to her head. Why couldn't she remember who she was? How could she forget someone like herself? She was a king! Then it hit her.

"Arturia! I know who I am… I am the king of Britain. Arturia Pendragon."

Just when Arturia finally regained a sense of herself, she lost it. A sharp stabbing pain ripped through her. It bloomed from her abdomen out and shot through her nervous system. She placed her hands to the source and found it wet. Blood. It was everywhere now spilling out all over the lilies. The pain was unreal as she did her best to stay standing. Her eyes fluttered shut.  
What she couldn't see was the change. No longer was it blood that covered the field, it was a thick ooze. From the viscous liquid small white hands clutched to her dress. They pulled at her until she was swallowed by the fluid.

She couldn't even cry out.

Her world turned black.

Okay so just know that this isn't dead or really finished. I DO have further plans and I'm doing my best to get them all out there xD. I am in a bit of a pickle as far as writing/editing so if there happens to be ANYONE out there that wants to help or just talk fate/stay or bounce ideas off, then by all means message me!  
Thank you for reading!


	3. A Dream Within A Dream

Arturia felt heavy as she opened her eyes. The first thing within her view was stone walls. No longer was she lying in the soft flower bed of a field, instead it was hard wooden floors. The bright light was gone in favor of dim candles and soft light from windows. She slowly pulled herself up as she scanned her surroundings.

'Where am I?'

Arturia dusted her dress off and continued to walk through the hallway. There was a sense of urgency with her graceful and steady movements, so she made sure to keep a fast pace. She felt like she was late for a very important event.

Loud footfalls came from down the hall, a long stride that was hurrying towards her. She turned herself around at the waist to see who it was. Arturia knew the man before her that dressed in fancy armor but she could not recall his name.

'Is this a dream? Or have I lost my memory? I should know him, I DO know him but I can't remember…'

Either way it was most unsettling. She didn't know what to do so she just turned around fully and smiled.

"My King! I heard you fall and came as fast as I could, are you alright? Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I'm quite alright. It was just a tumble is all. Nothing more. Besides I think I just tripped on an upraised nail."

The tall man before nodded his head. He must have been one of her loyal knights of the round. His long hair hanging down and his concerned face made her smile. Yes this one was a very sweet man to be so worried.

"An upraised nail? I must have the servants inspect these floors then! I, Bevidere, will see to it that this will not happen again, my king"

The name shot through her mind. She knew him now and all her memories were fond.

Bedivere's tall form leaned down into a bow and his head was eyelevel to her. Her smile grew wide on her form as she leaned forward to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now, you said we have somewhere to be right? So, why don't we get there?"

The loyal knight simply smiled and offered his arm to her. She wrapped hers around it with a small smile as well.

They came to a massive set of double doors. There looked familiar to her. She knew this castle, lived in this castle and it felt like home. She could see bits in pieces of her past within its walls but it was just fuzzy. Bedivere knocked on the carved wooden doors softly. In response they began to open, behind them she could hear people. A lot of people. Another knight greeted the pair and held his hand out to her. His armor, his stature. She knew this knight extremely well. Arturia could feel it.

"Happy Birthday my king"

His deep voice laced with care. Did she love this knight? Did he love her? More than just as his king? She smiled against her confusion and thanked him. Today would run smoothly she hoped.

"Lancelot, you should announce her highness to the court of guests."

Lancelot.

That name hit two separate emotions within her. Happiness and Sorrow. Some how she felt as if she had caused a great tragedy to happen to him. She shook this off when she heard him speak.

"All rise, announcing the arrival of our king, Arturia pendragon. All hail her majesty the king!"

Every one of the people that were in attendance cried out with cheers. She felt as if she knew them but no names came to her. She almost sighed at this fact. With both Bedievere and Lancelot by her side she entered the great hall. She was escorted down the center of the room and passed by many people that stood out. Plenty of them greeted her with fervor. All she could do was to nod and wave at them. She could not show any emotion that might give away her confusion.

When she made it to the high table at the front of the room she saw two seats. They were on either side of the largest and most detailed chair. A chair she knew was hers. The seat that was to be on her left was empty while the seat on her right was occupied by a woman. She looked older than Arturia and they seemed to share a vague resemblance.

This woman gave Arturia a sinking feeling but she didn't look daunting or sinister. She was taken straight to her seat without greeting the standing woman. Both Lancelot and Bedievere held her hands while they brought her to the high chair.

She rounded the chair from the left side and stood in front of it. She held her hand high and motioned that everyone could be seated. She remained standing though.

"I would like to thank each and everyone one of you for attending this celebration of my birthday. Now, let us begin our feast!"

She may not have known what was going on but she knew that instinct would take over. As a king she had mannerisms that came natural to her. Public speaking was one of them.

After the hall had quieted to a dull roar, she sat in her seat. Servants were bustling about beginning to bring out the food. While a few were setting her table the woman to her right leaned over to her.

"You are late my dearest sister. Was there something the matter on your way here?"

Sister. So this woman was her sister? Arturia could not recall any family besides her departed mother and father.

"I tripped in the hall before Bedivere showed up. He retrieved me and brought me here."

She decided to leave out the part in which she had no memory of beforehand.

"Well that is unfortunate, but I am glad that you were only a little late instead of completely absent. I almost got worried that someone had snatched you away before you even got a chance to choose your husband."

"What?"

Arturia scolded herself internally, she had not meant to say that out loud. For all she knew this was some sort of common thing spoken between them.

"Well today is when the time would be right for someone to steal your heart. I'm sure you will catch the eye of several men here. I would not doubt that more than a few are here for that express reason.

The woman gave Arturia a sly smile. It unsettled her but she did not show it.

"They would have to prove worthy of course, no simple man is good enough for my dearest sister. No, they would have to be truly spectacular."

She didn't know what to think on the matter. Did she even need to marry? Was she even interested in men? Something in her memory told her she was married. But she could not recall anything about it. If she was married on the outside then what else was there? Children? A girl... one that looked just like her came into mind. She shook her head slightly to get her mind off the weird side thoughts. Right now there was information to get out of her. She needed to know who these people are.

"Is there anyone that stands out right now? Any guesses on who might try?"

The dark haired woman looked out among the crowd and scanned through them.

Arturia followed her gaze and saw men and women all enjoying the feast. There were a few that glanced in their direction but none staring outright.

"Ah, there's one. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the first spear of Fionn."

Arturia was unsure of which man she was speaking of. Her sister noticed that she was looking in the wrong direction and tapped her arm.

"Look there, you see that mole under his eye? They say it's a cursed 'love spot' it bewitches people that look upon him. They fall madly in love with him just by simply locking eyes on him. Quite interesting isn't it? Though, this will not work in this castle. Between Merlin and myself there is no such thing as curses or poisons. No. There is a very strong magical barrier around us."

When she looked upon his face she did note that he was quite handsome. But her mind caught on the name she said.

Merlin? The name filled her with recognition. He was the reason she was king, and for some reason, she felt it was behind much more than that in her life.

She shook herself back onto the conversation that was at hand. Her eyes still looking to the handsome knight that looked to back to her. He was pleasing to the eye but she could not let go of the hurt that he seemed to hold. In her memory those amber eyes were lined with blood. Blood of betrayal and a curse upon all that took place in it. She had to look away.

"I'm not so sure that he would be suitable."

Her sister looked to her with narrowed eyes. It was almost as if she was upset at her statement.

"Come now, of course he would be a worthy man. He's such a loyal knight…"

"Who else stands out?"

She didn't want to hear any more about that man. His loyalty is what killed him. Killed? She was confused greatly.

However, her mind was put back on track when the woman pointed out another person.

"Over there, at that table we have Irisviel's son. Shirou."

Irisviel…Shirou… a hollow feeling of pain flooded her. Those people that were mentioned. When Arturia looked to them she almost wanted to cry. A woman with snow white hair and a boy with unruly auburn hair. Both smiling and laughing with others at the table. She had to will away the tears that stung her eyes. She couldn't cry here and she could obviously see that they weren't dead.

Dead.

"Arturia?"

She snapped her head back over to her sister.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Sorry, I didn't figure Shirou would be interested in someone like me."

Her sister's eyes looked into her but she accepted her lie.

"I believe for a long time now that Shirou has had a cute little crush on you. He always was one to inquire about your health. Don't you remember? Every time Irisviel and Kiritsugu would come to visit both him and his sister would be right behind you. Lancelot was upset with your lenient behavior with the boy though. He thought the boy was looking for trouble."

There was no memory of any of this. It didn't sound at all familiar, it was like it never even happened to her.

Before her sister could go on there was a creaking heard. A door had been opened. The whole of the room quieted when the man emerged. Hushed whispers were spoken throughout the hall and the lady that was sitting next to her released a sigh.

When the man got closer to their table, Arturia realized. This was the man that was to sit to her left. This was Merlin. He did not look up to the table until he was right at the edge of it walking behind the woman's seat.

"Merlin you are late. You might as well have insulted your king with this rude interruption."

The man looked up to her seat. His eyes widened in what looked to be shock. Arturia did not understand what he would have to be shocked about. He then looked over to her sister and nodded.

"I'm sure the king would have a punishment for me. I do not answer to you, Morgan."

Morgan. It was her turn to be shocked. The bad feeling she had when she looked to this woman was suddenly justified. Arturia had a strong feeling that her _sister_ had a hand in a great tragedy for her and her country.

She did her best not to show it on her face but the look in Merlin's eyes told her that she reacted. Something was going on. Merlin was shocked to see her and now she suspected that he knew that she did not know her sister's name. That she had no memories of this place.

When he came around to sit in his own chair, she would get an answer. Merlin leaned over to her, he demanded her full attention when he called to her.

"Arturia, whatever you see here is not real. None of this ever happened in your lifetime and it is all just some fantasy. I know not if this is a nightmare or some pleasant dream for you but it is just that, a dream. The people within here are real and their lives lived to their fullest, but not all that are here are dead. You, are not dead. Not anymore."

Arturia's heart dropped. A dream, it was something that she thought this was ever since she awoke in this place. But to say that she used to be dead? What sense did that make? Her eyes looked out to the people that surrounded her. They weren't all dead… but many of them were. Then it made sense as to why she had horrible thoughts about some of the people. Diarmuid, Lancelot, Irisviel, Shirou… They were among the dead and she knew that for fact.

"Thank you for telling me this Merlin. But how do I escape from here?"

She had to know how to get out, if there was a way out.

"I don't know how to wake you, but something will trigger it. Something will happen here that will force your mind to wake up."

She turned back to the food before her. It was tasteless and now cold but she ate it anyway. She felt no hunger and now she had little enthusiasm to pretend. This was noted by Morgan but Arturia ignored what she was saying.

She needed to wake up. But how?

The sound of a chuckle made her snap out of it.

"You should be happy on this day, little king."

That voice? She remembered hearing that exact voice before, but where?

Behind a stone column a man appeared. His body half exposed with his odd manner of dress. He wore what looked to be silky cloth that was wrapped around his left shoulder and gathered at his waist with a golden cord. The amount of jewelry that adorned him was more than what she'd expect a lady of her court would wear. What struck her odd was that it was all gold too. His skin was foreign in color as well, it was much too tan to be from this country of sparse sun.

But what made her unsettled was his eyes. Red like blood and he had sharp pupils. Like those of a demon.

"Who are you and why have you come to my table just to mock me?"

Morgan let out a soft gasp at her words. It was almost as if she was afraid for me.

"Arturia, this is one of our greatest allies and one of the most powerful threats to our country. You should remember his grace, King Gilgamesh. He was very gracious as to lend his hand in freeing our country."

She should have felt a sense of gratitude but she couldn't. He radiated a dark and foreboding aura and she did not like it. She had not liked even looking upon him. Which confused her as he was fairly handsome in his own right.

"Have you forgotten me? I would think you would remember my face and name. After all we were so…close…during our time together."

Morgan, Merlin and Arturia were equally shocked by his insinuation. They looked to her as if she was a part of this. Her eyes narrowed at the arrogant man in front of her.

"Stop this nonsense, either speak as to why you're here or leave. I will not tolerate your lies."

"As to why I'm here? You are as fiery as always, Arturia. I came over to give my gift to you. Something to quench your thirst instead of the swill you're drinking."

A servant, not one of hers, approached her table. From the sides she could see her knights begin to move. Her hand flew up to stop them from interfering. Arturia was quite capable of dealing with any threat. Not that she thought this man would be so bold.

The foreign servant held a golden ornate vat. It no doubt contained wine, but she failed to see why he would call her country's wine distasteful. Though it wasn't as if she had tasted it for herself, everything was without flavor in this dream.

There was another servant just then that had brought her a golden goblet. It was all so lavish and it only made her more upset. When the jug was tipped and began to pour the liquid into her cup, Morgan spoke.

"I demand that we drink of this wine as well. It is for the safety of our king."

The king known as Gilgamesh, scowled. His smile that he used for her was gone and his eyes settled onto her sister.

"I will allow it."

There was some unspoken word that he conveyed with his stare. It was like her sister's worry was an insult to his very being. He was a proud man and he was not used to being commanded to do something. Just like a king. The kind of king that did not take others speaking their mind too well.

The cups of both Merlin and Morgan were emptied back into the simple carafe that was placed on the table. The poor servant then filled their cups as well. Both of them inspected the wine and each had stuck their fingers in it. They tested it for poison but found that there was nothing that they could detect.

Arturia then looked to Gilgamesh with a challenge in her eye. She knew for fact that he would be disappointed in her tasting. She couldn't tell if anything in this world was good or not. So, it would make her happy to see his face fall.

He on the other hand, smirked at her resolve.

The smell hit her nose, it was a light and fruity aroma. She then tipped the cup to her lips and took a sip. The taste, it was delicious. Her eyes looked down to it in wonder. She could feel the blush warm her face.

'She could smell and taste this. But not with the food?'

The shock that displayed on her face made the King opposite of her crack a genuine smile. He had a triumphant look about him.

She placed the wine down and looked to him. She wanted to know what kind of trick was being played here. Out of everything in this dream, this was the only thing to feel absolutely real.

Merlin rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Reality is breaking through isn't it?"

She didn't answer him, at least not before Gilgamesh spoke to her.

"I knew you would enjoy my gift to you. To see that blush upon your cheeks as the wine of the heavens slid down your throat. It was a beautiful sight to witness."

He seemed to have a talent for making lewd comments. She made sure to bring her face back to being as neutral as possible.

"Indeed and now that you have given your gift you may return to the feast. I will not be taking any more guests at this time."

Reality. She thought about Merlin's question. So, Gilgamesh was real and he must have been alive. His presence annoyed her and spread hate through her body. Just who was this man to inspire such feeling within her? She didn't want to trust those emotions but if she felt like this while in the waking world, then that must mean he was a bad person. Did it not? Maybe her perception was skewed? He seemed rude but that could only have been because of his status as a king? She could not tell.

"I will be back to see you little King, and I will have the honor of your first dance."

Her patience with him ended but she refused to acknowledge his statement. She was extremely grateful when he left her.

Arturia felt like she could breathe again.

After a few more hours of mindless chattering and useless attempts to recreate that moment of reality, Morgan stood from her seat to announce to the hall.

"I propose that we conclude this feast with a dance! I would like everyone to join us in the ballroom."

Dance? Not once could Arturia even imagine herself dancing. But did she know how to dance? That was the important thing. Perhaps it was like muscle memory? Something that no matter what one could not forget. She hoped it would be like that. Elsewise she'd make a fool of herself and a king should not be counted a fool.

Morgan urged Arturia to follow her through the door that Merlin had come through earlier. She had to prepare herself for dancing.

The hand maidens busied themselves with removing her light dinner dress. They brought a heavier more elegant dress in for her. She was shocked at how it looked. It was far too elaborate for her. Not something she would have really worn.

The dress was blue and white in color. It was slim, form fitting at the top but it fanned out towards the bottom. Despite how it looked she knew it wasn't something she would fight in. The belt of fabric around the waist and elbows was golden. It was an eye catcher as it clashed with the blue. The long blue sleeves looked like they would drag on the ground. It was highly impractical. She noted that they were trimmed with the same gold. The inner sleeves were white but the edges had a hint of silver to them. The bodice itself was the most intricate. In the white space, between the dark blue, pearls and sapphires formed a design. It was the same design that she had on her armor. Though this one had more of a floral influence at play to it as well.

Once they had fitted the dress on her, they gave her a matching pair of slippers. One servant placed a different crown on her head. This one was more delicate than the true crown of her station. More gems adorned this one.

Everything was in place now.

Arturia was lead from her dressing room back into a hall. Her stride was shorter than normal as this manner of dress did not suit her. Never in her memory could she remember wearing something like this. Sure she had seen it before, known of the style, but never had she worn it.

Memory of a sad looking woman wearing regal dresses came to her mind. The look of longing that she wore. The heavy crown that she bore. Arturia felt nothing but pity.

Morgan broke her from this memory.

"You look most lovely! I wish to see you like this more often, but alas the duty of a king means that one must wear less constricting clothes."

Arturia sighed.

"How else would a king fight for her country? I must be prepared for attack at a moment's notice. I am not some fancy woman of court."

The room that they now entered was extremely familiar to her. This was her throne room.

The people in attendance were dancing across the floor. Music played loudly as it echoed through the halls.

It struck her as odd when they all looked like they wore different clothes as well. It couldn't have been too long between the feast and this, could it? She noticed that all her knights were not in their armor now, they all wore very little but held their swords with them. It was as if everyone became very casually, yet formally dressed.

When they were noticed the whole room stilled. The sea of people parted to let her and Morgan through. Everyone bowing low and not meeting their eyes.

Arturia looked to her throne. At the top of the stairs she saw her seat of power. A beautifully crafted throne of oak. But then her eyes drifted to the one that sat next to it. The eyesore. It was not something that she would have ever had built. It was of similar size to hers but the back was wider. It looked to be carved of limestone or sandstone, something foreign. There were designs in it that looked to be inlaid with gold. The shapes were just lines and angles. A red cloth draped across its back and a large cushion was placed on the seat.

It was curious.

Was it Morgan's? There was no other seat there for her to sit upon.

When they finally made it to the top, and Arturia to her throne, the hall resumed play. The people began to dance once more and Morgan slipped from her side.

Arturia stole glances at the seat next to hers. Something was wrong.

Before she could ponder on the subject further there was a light cough. Her eyes snapped to the person before her. Red hair… amber eyes… She smiled softly.

"Hello Lord Shirou"

The goy before her bowed his head and reached a hand out to her. His voice somewhat shaky.

"My king, would you… would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

She could see the flush to his cheeks. Her first instinct was to say yes and to get up. But there was a gnawing at her that told her no. To spare the boy from being near her. She only would cause him pain.

Arturia almost gasped at her own thoughts.

This was nonsense. It was just a dream, nothing would happen to him and he was not really here.

"I will accept this."

She stood from her throne and gave him her hand. He led her down to the floor. The guests and the musicians stopping in their tracks. The world moved in slow motion as the band began to play once more. The song was slowly paced as Shirou and her started to dance.

For some reason she felt as if the room was appalled at the sight of her dancing with the young lord. The stares she attracted and the whispers she heard muffled by the music. It was as if she was doing something wrong. This was not the feeling of cute rumors that she might choose him to marry. No. They seemed to be chattering something more akin to treason.

Then it all stopped.

The music halted, the people hushed, silence filled the room. Shirou stilled and broke away from her. She was confused. This whole dream was confusing. Nothing made sense and right now it mounted.

The pitter-patter of small feet rushing across the floor was the only sound. The cute laugh of a child ringing through. Arturia slowly turned around to see her. A child with loose blonde curls running straight for her.

"Mommy!"

The small child latched onto her dress, rubbing her face into the fabric. Arturia did not know what to do or how to react. She could feel the eyes of the people on her. They would expect her to show some form of affection. She had to do something. So, she placed her hands on the child's shoulders and pulled her slightly away.

Then she stopped when the little girl looked up at her.

Her face. Arturia felt as if she was looking into a mirror. The features were more rounded but it was her. A small version of herself. But that shock bloomed into something more. Horror.

Red eyes.

The throne that was next to hers.

The way the people looked at her while she was dancing with Shirou.

It was him.

The little girl's face turned into worry.

"What's the matter mommy?"

Arturia didn't know what to say, she was at a total loss.

The room began to fade. The people were all gone. Nothing was there except the girl and her. Arturia felt the dress was gone, instead she wore armor. The girl's eyes pierced her soul.

Then she too vanished right before her very eyes.

Arturia stood suddenly. She was all alone. In a frenzy she scanned through every bit of the room with her eyes. Until a voice stopped her.

"Arturia, what's the matter my precious wife?"

Gilgamesh was there. This time he wore golden armor and stood with all the grace of his station. He approached her stunned form slowly.

Not even stopping to think about her actions she flew forward and tried to slash at him with her sword. Not even noticing that it suddenly appeared in her hands.

Chains flew out of thin air and bound her sword. She let go of it to instead throw a punch but he caught her hand before it could land. His eyes held amusement at her actions.

"Now, now, I thought we were passed all this? We've been married for years and you act just like you did when we first met. My love, I tolerate your willfulness. I will not tolerate this hostility though."

His hands pulled Arturia's body close, taking her into a hug. She was frozen to his touch. The shock stilling her being. Married. It echoed with distaste through her mind.

How could she have married this monster?

Memories of blood, pain and sorrow came from seeing him. Fear and agony came from hearing him. She had nearly died to him, beaten and broken down. All because of him.

So, how could she have let him touch her so lovingly? How could she have a child by him? There was some kind of mistake.

Why would she dream of this?

Arturia's mind was brought back from her inner thoughts. He was looking into her with those same red eyes. His hand placed on her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek.

"Don't be afraid of me, my love."

The whisper was not something that reassured her.

Gilgamesh's face grew closer to her own. Had he not had a strong grip on her face she would have pulled away. But she was stuck. Soon, his lips were upon her own. Sucking the life from her soul.

Her body felt heavy and her mind detached. The feeling of his tongue on hers sickened her. Her eyes slipped shut as the pain flowed.

Pain.

She sat up gasping.

Arturia gripped at the pain that bloomed from her side. Blood. Hot and sticky. She moaned as she pressed down on the wound. Her eyes shut tight.

When she opened them she was horrified.

A sea of corpses lay scattered across the battlefield. At the top of the hill she knelt, her sword buried into the ground with one hand grasping it. She was alive. Barely.

Her eyes scanned through the dead to see if any below were survivors. She saw no movement but she did see sights that struck her heart.

There was a knight with a yellow spear in a limp hand, the other gripping the red spear that was buried in his own chest. He looked as if he committed suicide instead of falling victim to another's blade.

Then she spied a maiden. A woman that had no place on the battlefield. Her silver hair was bloodstained as she laid there on the ground. In her arms was a child that favored her looks. Both looked like dolls that were beaten and broken.

In a cage of swords she saw a boy. His body pierced through several times with blades. This sight caused her the most anguish as it felt dearer to her heart.

And finally, at her side was a knight in red armor. Impaled through the stomach by her own lance. Arturia had dealt the killing blow to this one. The knight's helmet was gone, exposing the truth as to who it was. The knight was her. Arturia's only child. Mordred. The battle all caused by not accepting her.

She closed her eyes as tears fell.

None of this was supposed to happen. Everything was her fault. If she had never been king, if she had never become a servant. These people would all be alive. Every one of her subjects. She was a terrible king.

With all her strength she pulled herself up her knees. Leaning fully on Excalibur. The only light was that of the setting sun in the distance.

She took no notice of the blood that spilled from her. The pain was leaving her as it poured from her wound. The stream of blood pooled down in the field. It soaked with her blood. The hill bled with it flowing around her, the bodies covered.

Soon the hill was like an island as waves of crimson surrounded her.

Arturia sunk beneath the sea of blood.

No sound of her crying out could be heard as she drowned in it.

AN: No excuse really. Work blah blah blah. Working on Saber Cosplay (wigs are a jerk). Playing WoW (I have a paladin named Arturia...go figure). It also doesn't help that I've been working on the next two chapters while I was writing this one... going back and forth kinda sucks and it kills my mind. Also I still have no clue on how to write Gil anymore... I've lost my ability to think in his mind... without being cheesy. Ugh. This isn't dead... I just really suck at keeping my mind on one thing at a time. Sorry for the inconvenience


	4. A Link Between Them

Gilgamesh was sitting in the living area of the hotel room. He was drinking wine and had a laptop open on the coffee table. His red eyes scanning through the web page.

'Arthurian Legends' was what the article was titled.

He needed to know more about her. In all his time in this world he had not once thought about researching her background. No, he simply went about a normal existence while learning what this world had to offer him.

After all, the next war held no guarantee that she would return to this world.

It was already known to him that most of this information was wrong. After all his little lion was not a man.

From birth she was destined for greatness. Her blood infused with that of a dragon, an impressive feat for a mortal to make. The child was then sent away to a commoner to be raised. That must have been why she was so burdened by her people's wishes. She aspired to be a knight, so she trained as a squire. Another reason for her foolishness.

To be raised without knowing one's royal blood? He scoffed at it. Had she been raised in the palace by her father, the king, then she would understand how to behave.

He kept reading through the major points.

Pulled the sword from the stone. Became king. His eyes kept scanning.

Wait.

A love affair?

'Arthur had a beautiful wife, Guinevere, she made every other maiden pale in comparison.'

Gilgamesh smirked.

"If Arturia is a sight to behold then this Guinevere must have been truly wondrous."

He read on through the section. The name 'Lancelot' popped up several times. It sounded familiar. It seemed, that he and the lady Guinevere became lovers due to Arthur's indifference.

Gilgamesh honestly wasn't surprised. Arturia could not give the woman what she wanted, so she sought out someone that could. Though it was interesting that it was her most loyal dog.

Dog.

He laughed suddenly.

"That was the rabid mongrel that dared to challenge me! To think that he was this most esteemed and skilled knight. Truly an ugly thing."

Gilgamesh took a sip of his wine and savored it on his tongue. This story was getting good.

They were found out before long and this had caused unrest within the kingdom. Arthur and his knights went after Lancelot, who in self-defense cut down many of his brethren. The queen was taken away and would soon burn for her tryst with the knight. In an attempt to free the lady Guinevere, Lancelot snuck into the castle to save her. He was thwarted though and was chased all the way back to his own castle.

A vassal of the king having his own castle? Such an unheard of concept. The noble and the wealthy were allowed to have their own lavish homes, but to have a castle or palace? Unheard of.

He had enough of this love story and went straight to the downfall of the King.

The sister of King Arthur, Morgan le Fay, had somehow cast a spell and became pregnant with King Arthur's child, Mordred. The child grew quickly as it was a homunculus.

Gilgamesh blinked at the words and shook his head.

"I would have to ask her what this is supposed to mean. That kind of sorcery was definitely not something I had ever heard of before."

He decided not to read much of the details of her death.

There was a picture placed at this part of the article. It was of two armored figures, one holding a lance in one hand and a sword in the other, while the other held a single sword. Blue and gold armor; red and silver armor. The lance of the blue armored knight speared through the chest of the red armored knight. While the other's sword was pierced through the blue knights stomach.

Was this truly how she died? To be killed in combat with this 'Mordred'?

He could do nothing but feel disgust. A fierce lion, with the blood of the dragon, to be killed by a mere pretender. Such a sad and pitiful thing.

However, this was the past. She was not some foolish and stupid king to her worthless people. No, she was a heroic spirit. Though now reborn, she still has the potential for greatness. After all, what higher honour than to be his bride?

Gilgamesh looked towards the bedroom in which his lioness lay sleeping in.

"Now if only she would wake."

The black fog lifted from her vision but was still blinded. White brilliant light shone down on her. The heat was what alerted her to her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the harsh light she gasped. A vast desert wasteland stretched out as far as her eyes could see. This was not an environment she was used to. Her home had been cold and wet, as this place was the complete opposite.

The dry, hot air saturated her with its warmth. She could feel sweat forming on her body just by standing here. As the wind rushed past her she felt the clothing she wore shift. It was light material and very airy. She looked down to it and was shocked.

"What am I wearing?"

The manner of dress, more like a bed sheet, was very foreign to her. It was a pure white cloth that was mostly transparent. It ran from her shoulders down to her ankles. The top dipped low in the front showing off her small cleavage. It was teased at more with a thin necklace hanging from her neck. Inspecting further down she noticed a clinch around her waist, it was made of gold and encrusted with gems. On her arms she found more golden jewelry, something she would have never worn in life. It was highly indecent but with no one around there was not much protest to wearing it.

"Besides, this will keep me much cooler than a normal dress."

Arturia decided not to dwell on her attire. She had to find a way out of this heat! In the distance she could see some rock formations and what looked to be mountains even farther away. It was decided, she would seek shelter with the rocks, and it was her only option. So, she began to walk carefully avoiding the dry cracks in the ground.

After a while of walking, the sun's rays where becoming harder and harder to ignore. Her skin was starting to burn. Arturia desperately needed shade to take cover in. She wanted water as well but soon gave up that hope, this landscape was barren.

She was becoming dizzy with every step that she took. She had to sit down before she fell.

"This is just… a dream right? I feel like I'm dying… this can't be real. Isn't that what Merlin said before? That I was just dreaming? Am I…am I going to die here?"

Arturia curled up with her knees to her chest. She was just going to suffer here and burn to death. There was no escape from this place, no way of getting help. She was done for.

She couldn't even cry, so she just closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

Her world was rocked suddenly as something nudged up against her. She must have lost consciousness because she did not hear anyone or anything approach her. Arturia opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly. She was still feeling sick. There was nothing within her sight and there was no nudging. She released her legs and looked behind her. Nothing there either. Her brow furrowed. She righted herself and almost buried her head into her knees again.

A strong nudge came from behind this time, it almost sent her tumbling forward by its power. She had to have been hallucinating before but now? She struggled to gain her bearings and whipped around, she quickly regretted that as now she felt sick. When her dizzy eyes refocused on seeing, she was stunned.

A very large lion was staring at her with blood colored eyes. His golden mane flaring out and slightly swaying with the dry breeze. It was very real to her, and fear blossomed in her chest, scared of what he might do. The beast came closer and then rubbed its face into her. This caused Arturia to topple over. The second she was on the ground the lion followed suit. Rumbling growls could be heard coming from him as he continued to nuzzle her.

In the back of her mind she had a fond memory. A memory of raising a lion cub and having a bond with it. Since this was a dream this had to have been the lion. Right? She could not be certain but it was a strong possibility since this was her dream.

Arturia reached her hands out and tentatively petted him. He was no long rubbing into her, instead he was still as she stroked his mane. The lion's eyes met hers. The deep red looked oddly out of place on a lion. She had felt like those eyes were someone else's but she could not place them. The rumbling had stopped and she quickly retracted her hand. She almost stopped breathing when he leaned into her. His face coming dangerously close to hers. His nose breathing in her scent.

Most likely to see if she was fresh enough to eat. They were in the middle of a desert, he was probably hungry.

Then without warning he opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over her shoulder all the way to her cheek. It scratched her as it was rough but it was a complete surprise that he would do that. The feeling made her shiver but she smiled slightly. His head buried into her chest and the purring began anew. She threaded her hands through his mane and hugged him close.

No other lion would be this friendly. So he had to be her little lion, all grown up now.

When one of his large paws brushed her leg she was reminded of where she was. The pain from where her skin was burning. The harsh light still beating down on her. Her new found energy being sapped away once again due to dehydration.

"My old friend, where did you come from? Surely you didn't appear from nowhere. I hope. I need to escape this place and get water and shade. Can you lead me out of here?"

His eyes lit up with what seemed to be understanding. He pulled his body from hers and stood. Arturia followed his lead and did her best to stand on her own. She struggled to move her legs, her muscles burning. Then she had an idea. She reached up to the now standing lion and tugged on his mane. If she couldn't get up on her own then perhaps her dear friend would assist her.

The lion didn't react when she gave a test pull, so she decided that he didn't mind. She brought both hands into his mane and pulled trying her best to get herself upright. He seemed to notice her struggle and jerked his head to the opposite side. Arturia was thrust up and her body collided with his. This beast was highly intelligent and she was very impressed.

Once she was on her feet she was ready to walk, but the second she took a step forward her legs very nearly collapsed under her. She was still too weak.

Then she heard a huffing sound. As if the lion was fed up with her silly attempts.

The golden beast circled around to her front. He fell to the ground and waited for her. Arturia looked to him in slight confusion before finally understanding.

"You want me to ride you?"

There was a growl from the lion. His answer had to have been 'yes'.

She sighed to herself. This creature was offering to carry her the distance. It was nothing that she would have expected of a normal animal.

Arturia placed her hands on his shoulder to steady herself. With great effort she brought one of her legs up and over the beasts back. She winced a bit but she would be fine once he took her to safety. That was if she survived this trip. She had so far, so there was a strong chance of making it there.

Just like she would a horse, she pulled lightly on the lion's mane. This was to tell him that she was stable and ready to go. Without missing a beat the large feline stood up slowly, and began to walk. He turned away from the sun and followed an unseen trail. Arturia leaned into the lion and buried her face into his neck. She was tired still. So, she let her eyes shut once more. The last thing she could remember is listening to the beast purr.

Gilgamesh did not know at what point he had fallen asleep. However, he knew he was dreaming.

The place that he found himself in was an empty meadow, grass and flowers spanning as far as he could see. This gave him a sense of relief. He wasn't back in Babylon, he wasn't sitting with his most beloved friend. The pain of their talks and memories was why he did not enjoy sleep.

Though this place was vacant, he was feeling at peace. It was like he was cradled in a warm embrace and true he was, but to feel Arturia's warmth here… it didn't make sense. A field with a clouded sky with no sun, it was a place that felt like a heaven to him. He looked to his hands and wondered why he was at ease, with nothing to eat away at him. He had no regret here, no pain, and no sorrow. That was why he felt like this.

He just sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to explore this world that his mind gave him for a while. He wondered why he was sent to this vast plain. White lilies scattered the ground but nothing else was there but grass. The clouds never seemed to move and there was no shadows. Walking into the distance didn't change anything of his surroundings. Even further down his path was nothing. He was wandering aimlessly it seemed.

Gilgamesh decided to turn back around, this was pointless but he would rather go back the way he came.

Then he saw it. Her. She was far back the way he came from but he still knew it was her. Arturia. There was a huge lump that drew his eye. It was a red monster that was lying beside her. He began his walk back the way he came. When he drew nearer to where she was the beast lifted its reptilian head. It was a dragon. Its eyes glowing a bright yellow, they looked into him as if judging his worth.

As if it could judge him.

When he got within several meters of them, the dragon stood completely. Arturia's hand fell from its side. He looked to her, she was just there, like a doll that held onto only a shred of autonomy. Once its connection to life was gone, it went back to being just that: a doll.

What kind of world was this?

He didn't have much time to think on it as the monster moved over top of her, it was as if it was protecting her. It began to hiss and growl at him so he stopped his advance.

Gilgamesh knew a challenge when he saw one. The beast was daring him to come even closer to her. The smell of smoke radiated off the dragon, its fire burning deeply. He would make the first move against it and vanquish it before it even dared to breathe. The gate opened behind him with two swords aimed and readied. The dragon reared its head, spread its wings wide and let out a vicious roar.

He wasted no time in sending the weapons flying through the air. They lodged themselves into its hide. Blood spilled over the crimson scales but the dragon was not deterred. It was only two swords that pierced the hide.

Its body reared as the flames spilled forth. Gilgamesh had to move quickly. He ran off to the side, the beast's fire moved with him. This time though he sent out chains. He knew they would not bind the monster but it would buy him enough time to stop the fire from spreading.

As predicted the dragon simply broke through the chains binding him.

Gilgamesh was ready to release more weapons from his armory. This dragon would not stand in his way any longer. Spears, axes, swords and maces all rained upon the reptilian monster. Blood flowed across the field as the dragon was run through. The beast did it's best to knock the weapons away and even tried to use its wings to deflect. Useless in its endeavor.

The creature still fell to the ground.

He grinned.

"Such a worthless guard dog you made. Falling so easily, it's no wonder that dragons went extinct."

He walked pass the corpse of the red dragon and went to where he last saw Arturia. His eyes narrowed.

There in a pool of blood she lay. The white lilies all turned to red. At first he thought that it was just simply the dragon's blood. However, he saw the cuts and wounds that ran across her skin. This was her own blood.

Could it have been that the dragon was a part of her? The reason that she was just a simple doll here?

Nothing made sense in this world.

Gilgamesh could feel that something was wrong. It was like the reality he was in was being altered somehow. He looked down.

The body of his queen that lay before him changed. Her hair grew pale, her wounds closed. The blood soaked clothes turned black. Her hands were grasping a sword that appeared upon her chest. The weapon did not look like her beloved Excalibur. It was black and red with strange runes marking it.

Her change was an oddity.

Suddenly he heard a deep growl. Gilgamesh turned around only to be caught in the maw of the dragon he slew.

Only this time it was not a red dragon guarding a silver queen.

No, this was a monstrous black dragon. Its size dwarfing the previous one. He had no time to take a good look at it. He couldn't even summon his gate. The beast then swallowed him whole.

There was a sudden stop. She woke slowly, not knowing how long the journey had been. Arturia lifted her head slowly and marveled at the sight before her. It felt as if it wasn't even real. Lush greenery was before her, a forest that was very much alive in this wasteland. It was indeed a sight for sore eyes. She practically wept with joy as she cried out.

The lion below her grunted a few times. She could have sworn it sounded like a laugh. She ignored him for the moment as she moved herself to get off him. She was stopped when he moved his head to the side and looked at her. He wasn't ready to let her down yet. Perhaps he would be taking her directly to the source of water? It was the only reason why she would think he wouldn't let her go.

So, she conceded and let him continue onwards. The shade gave her skin a much needed sense of relief as they made their way into the thick jungle. It was bumpier here but she didn't mind so long as it didn't hurt her. It changed though as his gait became a trot. Was he excited or worried about her? Probably both. She had to keep herself flush against his back as her hands gripped tightly in his fur. She didn't want to fall off on their way.

They broke through the brush finally and the light shined brightly in her eyes. She shielded them with her hand and smiled wide. There was a crystal clear lake before her. Water was the only thing on her mind as she stared at the blue pool. Arturia could not wait, she would not wait. She bounded straight off the lion's back and with the last of her strength threw herself into the lake. The second she made contact with the water she instantly felt better. It's cold embrace comforting her fried skin. She never wanted to leave, she didn't want to return to the desert heat. But she had to, she needed air. So, she broke through the water with a gasping breath.

She now needed to quench her dry throat. Arturia cupped her hands over the surface. This time to drink in the water. After several handfuls she was sated. With a relaxed sigh she laid back to float. Her hair was fanned all around her as it had come loose when she dived in. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was exactly what she wanted all this time. This comfort.

She had to thank that lion for saving her. Had he not shown up, she would still be in that desert and most likely dead. If she could die this is weird dreamscape. Arturia righted herself in the pool of water and looked around. She didn't pay attention to where she came from so she didn't know where he went to. When she turned once more she froze. She found the lion, but it wasn't him that shocked her.

There at the edge of the water, with feet kicking in it, was a person. They sat with one hand on ground and the other petting the lion. She couldn't tell from here if it was a man or a woman. The only thing she could make out of them was their slight build and their long green hair. They weren't that far away from her so they must have watched the whole event.

Arturia felt extremely embarrassed just then.

"I apologize for my behavior. You see, I was stranded in the desert and that lion came to me. He saved my life. I-I must have been sun crazed."

The person laughed. This still didn't give away their gender.

She didn't understand why they laughed at her. When she looked down she suddenly remembered that she was barely clothed to begin with. Now it was worst as the cloth was completely soaked, thus becoming translucent. It did not matter if the person was a man or a woman. It was highly awkward to her, she could feel her body temperature rising once more. Red staining her face.

"You are most welcome! He told me you were here, so I sent him to you. Come! Sit beside me and relax!"

They patted the ground beside them.

Arturia did not know how to feel. The lion knew she was out there in the desert? She shook it off and then swam over to them. The person reached a hand out to her and she took it. With surprising ease the person brought her out of the water.

At this distance from them she could see it now. The person before her was male. This made her feel worse. Arturia wasn't the most feminine looking girl but she was definitely aware of her status as female.

He smiled at her. It was something that felt completely comforting. Then she internally reminded herself that they had not exchanged names. It felt incredibly impolite of her.

"Excuse me, I forgot my manners briefly. My name is Arturia Pendragon. May I inquire as to what your name is?"

The lion looked to her then back to the man. It was almost as if he was waiting for an answer as well.

"It's very nice to meet you Arturia. I'm sorry to say that I don't have a name. I'm sure I had one though when I was alive."

His smile never left his face.

Arturia was struck with his honesty. Dead? Was she…?

He noticed the worry on her face. The man quickly went to comfort her.

"But you're not dead! No, you're just here... I don't know why you're here but my friend wanted you. Perhaps he thought it best to have you come see me. To have someone to talk to."

Someone to talk to… this didn't make sense to her. Though, she was relieved to find reassurance that this was only a dream.

"Where is this place? I do not know this land, I've never been to a place like this in my life."

She asked as she took parts of her dress to ring out. She needed to get dry as she started to get chilled, surprisingly enough.

"I can't tell you exactly where we are, but this is where I was born. I lived here before I moved to the city that's just beyond here."

That grabbed her attention.

"A city? There would be more people there then, correct? Why are you here sitting alone if there are others?"

He looked back over to her, his face fallen into a frown.

"I can't leave this forest. My friend here, he leaves for hours, days on end and I never see him for very long. I'm alone here in this world and what's worse, I suppose, is that I may have deserved this end."

She sat and wondered about that. He was truly all alone here with no one to comfort him.

"How can you say that you deserved this fate? How do you know if you don't know who you are?"

There was a sad smile on his face as he took his feet from the water and folded them.

"I don't remember my name, but I remember my life. I was made to punish a king, to make him pay for defying the gods. He was a king that ruled his people with fear and shunned the gods. That was what I was to punish."

"Then why are you not hailed? If that was how you died; you did your best and defeated the evil or did you fall to your target?"

Arturia found that she was very interested in this and this caught the stranger's attention.

"No, I did not fall to him. I faced him and we fought, for several days actually. But it ended with him winning our match. We became friends though as we were both very worn out."

Became friends? With such a tyrant king as he was sent to punish? She was not sure what to think about this man before her.

"If you became friends with him then you failed in your mission to punish him. Were your gods displeased with this and thus punished you both?"

The nameless soul beside her turned to her.

"Yes, we were punished. But we did many things that were not an insult to them. I remember that I was able to help my friend. He once was a terrible ruler that did not care for his people. He used to hurt his subjects and torture them. While we were together, he did none of that."

Arturia wrinkled her nose. To think of a king that did horrible things to the people that he was supposed to protect. How could someone like this kind person next to her tolerate that kind of friend?

"I don't understand. If he was so bad, as you say, as the gods knew him to be, then why did you still become friends with him? He was not worthy of your friendship. If anything he should have lost his right to be King. To be cast down into the masses as a commoner. Then he would know just how hard it was to live."

He shook his head slightly.

"I know you couldn't possibly fathom my choice. I saw a man who had no equal. He knew no being on earth to ever compare to him. He was a divine that was born among the normal folk, different and was already feared. I realize how this would sound very strange for you."

Arturia decided that she could give more insight as to why she could not comprehend this.

"I was once a King. I was raised by a simple knight and taught to serve. I ruled my country fairly and justly. I did not toy with my people for my own amusement! To be a king is to lead your people and be an example for them, not to terrorize them. If he was such a divine person then he should have been trying to make them look up to him. It is better to be loved than feared."

She stood from her place. Anger made her skin flush and her heart race. When she faced the green haired man she only saw sadness in his eyes. The lion to his other side stood as well, it held no ill intent but it stood watching her movement.

He rose slowly, he was taller than her but did not mean to intimidate her. Not that he could anyway.

"There are some things that cannot be explained in that way. It is true that my friend was a terrible king. But you must understand. When you are alone and given your status, no one wants to be close to you. They are simply not of the same standing and are not important. He had no one to talk to, no one to share thoughts with. When he was a child he had a better disposition but as he grew. He had no more sympathy. He took what he wanted and enjoyed the finest."

Arturia scowled. That was no reason!

"I was surrounded by my knights, by my loyal subjects. I distanced myself from them but I never deliberately tried to terrorize them. This friend of yours is no king. He is a tyrant!"

The green-haired man sighed.

"There is no reasoning with you. Though, to be honest, I agree with you. But friendship and love are not bound to reason. The point I make is that people can change. They can be shaped into a better person by being in a better place, being with better people. I wanted to experience life. My friend got to show me that. In return I gave him something he always wanted: companionship."

He put his hand over her shoulder.

"When you're friends with someone and you fight alongside them. You feel invincible do you not?"

All she could think of with those words were her knights.

"Yes, to ride into battle with my knights by my side. It was as if nothing would ever stop us."

"But we all die. I learned that and he learned that. When you challenge the gods, you will be punished. I lost my life. I will never regret dying with him by my side. I taught him another emotion that day and made him realize something must always come to an end. That no being was truly immortal. He never believed in the idea of just being a simple mortal. Mortality never resonated with him. Until I died."

Mortality.

In truth Arturia never thought of it either until the time came for her death. She was known as the immortal king. To be the last one standing out of all enemies that dared face her. She never thought she would be faced with death.

"So he finally learned fear? He learned that there is a price to pay in the end and that thought scared him. What then?"

She was genuinely curious as to what happened to this supposed tyrant king.

"He wanted to find a way to bring me back. He wanted to find a way to stop time for him and to never age. To become immortal so he could never face death."

"A fool's endeavor I take it?"

"It came with some reward, but he lost it. In this very pool. He was bathing and a snake took his treasure of eternal youth."

Arturia wanted to laugh. It served such a corrupted ruler. There was no escape from death. As much as it pained her to say that, she knew that no matter what happened, she would have died as well. Regardless if it was on the battlefield or through other means.

"It only serves him right."

The lion watched her every move. He had an air of neutrality but there was something in them. Something that looked…angry almost.

The man by her side did not react to her words. Instead he just looked out over the water.

"Do you ever feel your heart ache? Does loneliness not make you suffer?"

His eyes were sad when they came to meet hers.

Alone.

She was very familiar with the term and state of being. Words escaped her on how she would answer him. It didn't matter though, because he simply continued.

"To lose someone, to finally begin to realize that there is no bringing the dead back, it caused a fissure in his heart. He began to rule more justly over his people. Until he could bare the grief no longer. My friend gave his title to his successor and then quietly faded. My friend died as well. His soul finally at peace."

There was a pause between them. She knew not what to say and he was waiting for her understanding.

The look in his eyes begged her to realize that even the wicked and cruel could be redeemed. That everyone in their lives needed someone. The revelation of that hurt her. Perhaps she needed someone to save? Or was there someone that needed to save her? She had already lived her life, it ended centuries ago. But she couldn't help but feel that he wanted her to know her future. Whatever future she had as a ghost in dreams.

His body turned to hers suddenly, hands clutching at her shoulders.

"What…?"

Before she could finish her question he bent to put his lips to her ear.

"Arturia, I need you to wake up. Remember me, remember my name. You can save him, I know it! He needs you."

"Wake up? You're name? But you never…"

He gathered her in a tight hug and gave her forehead a kiss.

"My name is Enkidu. Remember me Arturia!"

Before she could question further she was thrust backwards. Her body hitting the water with a loud splash. Arturia felt heavy and she couldn't move. She was just simply sinking down like dead weight. The surface world above her fading.

The first thing Gilgamesh saw was black stones with red glowing cracks. He could recall the dragon's teeth tearing into him, but the memory from there was gone. How did he end up in this hellish place?

From what he could tell this place looked like a castle. It would make sense if he was where he thought he was.

"This must be inside of Arturia's mind. That's the only explanation for any of this."

"You are correct."

Gilgamesh turned towards the hollow voice.

The body was what shocked him. It was her, Arturia, but it wasn't her. No, this body looked like hers but it held none of the beauty. The woman before him stood in full armor. The plate was littered with red veins.

It took him very little time to realize what this was.

"So this is the corruption of the Grail? This is how my Saber will manifest in the world? I must say it is an ugly sight."

The waif before him narrowed her yellow eyes.

"Corruption? You think that I am corrupted? No, I carry the burden of the people's pains and their sins. I am awakened from a dream. If one of us is corrupt, that would be you, King of Heroes"

Gilgamesh was annoyed. This was not his Arturia.

"I know what you want. You will never have the object of your desire. She will wither and die, and I shall remain in her stead. I'd rather watch the life drain from her and extinguish the light of her soul."

"So you know who I am? To deny me of my possessions isn't wise of you. You should know that I will not settle for nothing. Oh, and I surely won't let you kill my saber, instead I'll dispatch you here instead."

He lifted his arm to call forth the gates. If this black king wanted to stand in his way then so be it.

"So you would do battle against me? Good, I desire a challenge."

She slowly made her way to where he stood, sword in hand by her side. The look in her pale yellow eyes told him all he needed to know. On the outside she seemed cold but in her eyes lay the true emotion she felt. Rage.

"It's interesting that you would think me a challenge, as if your memory serves, I am much stronger than Arturia. In fact, I need no blade to cross with you. My armory is enough to face you."

Her eyes narrowed and her sword was grasped in both hands. He could see her resolve, she wasn't about to let him live.

Before he could taunt her or even let loose the weapons, she was moving. He was stunned at how someone with so much armor plating could be that fast. He barely had time to pull a sword from his vault to block her blade from cutting him down.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, King of Heroes, let us commence this duel"

Gilgamesh was fuming with her gall. The hollowed form of his queen was immensely annoying. He had no qualms with taking her out. But she was strong. Much stronger than when he fought with his queen while she was partnered to that pathetic master of hers. He was stronger than her even still when she belonged to that other mongrel master of hers.

So why was this version of her so much stronger?

The king before him stood proud as she engaged him. Her pure fortitude was out matching him.

He would not lose here to some mere pretender.

"You do not belong here any longer, King of Heroes"

Her black blade was risen. He was very familiar with what she intended to do with it. With everything he had though, he couldn't move from where he stood. He wasn't able to even call forth the gates, or his most precious sword. It was a feeling he was completely and utterly sure that he would never feel again. Helpless fear.

"Ex- Calibur!"

Waves of black and red energy splashed over him.

Everything was cold.

I have no excuse. but this is a huge chapter so I hope it goes okie. Also yay Enkidu and Saber Alter? I'm like a master of procrastination so I apologize for it being A YEAR... but yeah. no excuse. ( I deleted the emails but I see people have favourited this and I happened to think "oh hey... better finish up this weird chapter..." so yeah those people that favourited this... here you go.) I haven't forgotten and I have tons of notes everywhere about this


	5. End Of The Dream

Arturia was in her field of flowers, the radiant light hanging above bathing her with warmth. The other source of heat was coming from behind her; the dearest lion from the oasis had come to the field. It was a different but not an unwelcome change to this artificial reality. Her eyes drooped low; her vision began to grow fuzzy. It was the familiar embrace of slumber she felt. Then before her eyes were even completely closed the world had changed drastically.

The white and blue of the field was replaced with black and red. Hanging in the sky was an ominous hole that dripped out a sort of black sludge. It poured out and sucked the life from everything it was around. Even the barren earth was becoming pure black. Arturia knew exactly what this was. She had seen it once like this before and it was a gruesome sight. For something like this to be called a 'Holy Grail' was an affront to the very concept.

She felt something wet beneath her and suddenly the weight of the lion behind her was gone. With nothing behind her to break her fall she plunged down. Water rising up rapidly and out of nowhere. She struggled to swim, to try anything and everything to stop herself from sinking.

However, Arturia knew she was drowning. The water rose up and swallowed her whole body in one gulp. She looked up from where she was to see her lion staring down. From her water skewed vision she could almost mistake his face for a humans. She reached her arm out trying to reach for him. To no avail, his red eyes watched her sink with horror.

The water was filling her lungs. Her mind and heart struggling for air. But she knew she wasn't going to get any. She was being pulled down by small white hands. Into water that was much too dark and thick to just be normal water. Arturia felt her lungs seize and her heart burst. This was it. Her mind grew hazy as the pain spread. The darkness began to overwhelm her as her eyes closed. In the end it was just like before, she was to die alone. A pathetic end to a noble knight King. Her body was stiff as she floated ever downward.

Her mind devoid of all thoughts.

Gilgamesh was rather bored today. It was sunny and there was much he could be doing besides sitting here, waiting for his queen to awaken.

After the dream he had, he always checked Arturia's form. To say he was afraid of what she would wake up like, was a little of an overstatement. But he did not like the possibility. If his lioness woke up to become a raging dragon he would be forced to subdue it. Though now that he was truly thinking of it, he would most likely have to tame his lion too. With a smirk Gilgamesh looked towards their room. Either way he was going to have her as his. Her life belonged to him now and he would take her as he saw fit. It was his right.

However, it would only matter once she opened her eyes.

Gilgamesh sighed and stood from his place on the couch. He took his jacket from the kitchen counter and walked towards the door. He would go find some entertainment and perhaps some fine dining before he returned to her tonight. She would be fine here alone. With them being so high up, she couldn't climb out the window. With them being the only guests on the floor, she couldn't scream for help. She wouldn't even be able to get out of the suite without the key.

So even if she were to wake, she would not be going anywhere.

Pain was the first thing her mind registered. She hit the ground hard, her fall knocked some life into her. With a gasping breath she sat up. She immediately noticed the familiar walls. Stone walls and stained glass that was very common in her castle. However, this wasn't just any room. This room was where she sat to listen to the blights and misery of her people. It was a place of regret but also of regality. This was her throne room. The doors were behind her but she did not even think about going through them.

No, she would go forward towards her tragic seat of power. The stones, walls, pillars and windows were all plagued with crimson colored veins. It almost looked as if it was blood flowing through the cracks. A strange sort of fog rolled in as she slowly walked through the hall. It grew denser as she got closer to the very end. It was so thick that she couldn't even tell where the throne was in relation to where she stood. But in her muscle memory, she knew, she was at the very bottom of the stairs only about a meter or so away from it. It was close, but the fog remained, cloaking the chair from her.

The air within the room changed. It was suddenly alive and swirling. Through the fog she could see a red glow. It sliced through like a knife, causing the room to become clearer. Once the room was visible to her she took note. That glow was not simply a light, no, it was a sword. The blade tip was down, but it looked very alike to Excalibur. The height, shape and form looked similar. The runes were different and this was not just simply made from any mortal metal. No metal was that void of color. The very aura it exuded was evil. Her eyes went from the blade to the person baring it. The person that was on her throne.

A small helm covered the figures pale face. Its design barely even considered a useful piece of armor. Though, what was lacking there was not lacking elsewhere. The breastplate that adorned them was secure and of sturdy quality. The shoulders no doubt had the same plate under them, pointed as well to easily puncture a wound into any enemy with just a simple push. Their greaves and gauntlets were jagged and sharp; they reminded Arturia of the dragon scale plates. The legs were covered by a thick cloth that had large metal thigh guards in place. It was much like her own armor in that regard. The cloth though, covered a thick layer of chainmail it was easily seen by Arturia's eyes. The whole set of armor was impressive, though, she did not know who would be so audacious as to sit on her throne.

"Who are you? Why are you there, sitting on a throne that is not rightfully yours?"

"I ruled this kingdom from this very seat. I was king and I sacrificed myself for the ideals and hopes of my people. This seat is rightfully mine from the moment I took that sword."

Arturia froze. It couldn't be. This couldn't be what the knight in front of her was implying.

"What do you-?"

The figure stood from the throne. They pointed their sword straight down, directly to her.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, true heir and king to all of Britain."

"How..."

She started to question. The person before her began to descend the stairs. The quite clink of metal rustling together filled the room as they took one step at a time. Arturia didn't know if she should be on guard or not, there were no outward signs of hostility. There was no indication that this shade of herself was going to attack her. However, she could not tell that with certainty. Each step the dark figure took forward, Arturia took a step back. She did not want to be in close contact with this person unless it was to come to blows. This would make it difficult on her. If this is what she would have become, then her intentions may have become corrupted as well. There was simply no telling at this point.

"How is this possible? How could you hand yourself over to darkness and become corrupted by it?"

The figure stopped on one of the steps, slightly puzzled before beginning again.

"Hand myself over to darkness? Corrupt? No, I am not corrupted by this darkness. I have just simply awakened from a long, miserable and painful dream. That is what the Holy Grail has brought to me."

She was shocked. The Holy Grail? What did that mean for her?

"The... Holy Grail?"

The knight's final step was onto the same level that Arturia was standing on. Her blade still at her side, she tensed up slightly. The one before her was almost a statue as it stood vigil with blade in hand as well. It was as if they wouldn't move unless provoked, like they were waiting on her to strike first.

"Yes, the very same Holy Grail you've spent your whole life trying to achieve. Only wishing to reverse the clock and change the past. It is not a miracle granting chalice of hope. No, it only grants realization. You are foolish, your dreams and regrets are pointless. You have hope but that is the very thing suffocating you. Even now, you've accepted that things cannot change but still you hope it all well in the end? No, there is no happy ending for Camelot, Britain or you."

"You're lying! I am not going to believe that everything I did was in vain. I-"

"Silence. I have taken in the darkness and opened my eyes to despair. I've bathed in the agony of the people and I have washed myself with their hopelessness. All I feel is hatred and rage. Prepare yourself, Arturia Pendragon, to understanding true suffering."

Arturia couldn't take it, she knew she was being goaded and she knew that the taunting worked. She just couldn't sit and let herself be mocked! She couldn't let her beliefs and dreams be mocked. She had a code; she was brought up to defend the weak. To be a king was to be above the people, to distance ones' self and to become something beyond human. This was instilled into her mind ever since she pulled the sword from the stone. She knew the consequences and she knew what she was to take on. Her life was forfeit the second she even laid eyes on Caliburn.

So, she ran straight towards the black knight. Their blades met with a sickening clang of metal. The knight seemed only interested in blocking all of Arturia's attacks; they didn't strike on their own. Not yet anyway. They matched each other equally for the first exchange. The heavier armor was making the shadow slower as they were more encumbered, but what they lacked in speed they made up with in brute strength. Though that wasn't the only thing off about the shade that Arturia noticed. Since they were only countering her blows, this leads her to believe that they could not predict her well enough. This gave her chance for opening, if they weren't as skilled as she was then this would be in her favor. Only problem was that their armor was too thick.

In the next moment their blades clashed, she was pushed far back. The sheer power behind the swing of the dark knight was staggering. Then before Arturia could recover she saw a wave of black and red wind come at her. She quickly rolled out of the way of it and hearing the crash of it hitting the stone. It was a similar sort of prana burst that she had with invisible air. Another arcing blast came at her and she raised Excalibur in defense. It forced her back a few feet but otherwise she was still standing. She had to close the distance with them or else they could just continue to repel her.

"No wonder our people hated you. With you as a king they were sure to fall into ruin. You never had what it took to be king. You tried too hard and failed. Even now, your strength is inferior to my own. You don't carry the same weight I do. That makes you weak."

"Shut up! I am not weaker than you and I carry your burden if not more! I didn't give myself to darkness and I didn't fall to complete despair. I have people that believed in me and I have people to protect. Can you sat the same?"

"Nonsense, the duty you took was that of a martyr. You still cling to those that just make you softer, more human? You became nothing but a woman, not a proud king. So many lives that fought for you, died for you, while so few actually remained. You are no better than a tyrant. True, those other kings were foolish in their power, but still you are just like them."

The dark knight raised their blackened sword and prepared to use the ultimate noble phantasm. Arturia quickly did the same, readying herself for the greatest clash of might. While she gathered light the other sword gathered the darkness. This worried her because there was very little light to be had in this world of shadows. As they both stood with glowing blades held high, it was then time to release it.

"Ex-"

"-Calibur!"

The black and red collided with yellow and white. It was an impressive display of colors but it was a destructive force to be reckoned with. Arturia's light vanished as the wave of evil energy washed over her. The force of it overwhelmed her and struck her full on. She was blown back and felt as if every bone was broken within her. Her body felt as if it was going to give out, her mind was screaming in agony. This was just like what happened when she first crossed blades with Gilgamesh. Ea was such a devastating weapon that it very nearly killed her.

The only relief she had from this pain was Avalon. It was slowly, too slowly, healing the wounds from the blast. She tried to move her body; she had to try to get up. But it was too much effort for her. Her arms gave out and let her fall back weakly. It frightened her on just how much mana that monster had. Her ears were still ringing as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to die here, to give into this shadow of her.

"You have no freedom, so what gave you the right to seek it? Your efforts to become free from me are futile. This is over Arturia."

Then there was a swift kick to her midsection. The pointed boot made her lose her breath and broken one of her ribs. The blow also flipped her on her back; it was to make her face her attacker. Only, this time she wasn't looking at the helm. No, the helm was gone now and the face that looked back at her emotionlessly scared her further. Yellow glowing eyes looked down at her with disinterest but she could see it, the rage that was underneath the surface. The voice that came from her wasn't cruel this time.

"Please don't cry little knight king. You might make me tear up and feel guilty for doing this. For I must do this, it's entirely for your benefit."

"For…my…? No! I will not let you…"

"Sleep soundly, little king, you are the light that must rest within me."

The sword of the void was raised over her. Both of their hands on the hilt, ready to plunge the blade into Arturia's heart. She closed her eyes. The only thing she could do was call to Avalon. The sheath inside of her was the only thing that could save her now. With her body this badly injured though, she was not sure if the ultimate shield would come to her.

Then she heard it. The air around the sword was moving, the blade was coming down on her. She silently screamed out to Avalon trying to make it appear.

Everything exploded into a flash of brilliant golden light.

The first one to react was the black knight. They were pushed back and shielded themselves against the brightness.

"Im-Impossible! Avalon?"

Arturia was able to stand, she stood on shaky legs. Her sword was once again in hand. She wasn't fully healed by the sheath but with its presence outside of her; she knew she did not have to worry now. The darkness of this world was fading quickly as the light was engulfing it.

"You call me weak, you call me powerless, but you should have known that I am not weak. To think that all this is for me? No, I have had hardships and never did I give in to the pain. I was not someone who would just let the world swallow me whole. I have learned that my regret would change nothing, that the grail would have changed nothing. I have accepted that my failures will forever be known. My country hated me, and you accepted that and took it into yourself. You became rage incarnate. My sacrifice did not lead me to madness, I refused to believe in the darkness. I will never become part of you!"

The black knight's eyes narrowed and their mouth curled into a snarl. They were angry; the rage that they were holding back was breaking through to the surface. There was a vortex of wind that began around the evil sword. They were going to use the power of their blade once more.

Arturia had to win this time. If she did not then, she would be lost forever. The darkness of her heart would win and everything would fall to ruin. So, with all the strength that remained within her she raised Excalibur. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth rushing through her. The light was blinding as it pulsed through the sword. It was ready, ready to end this madness.

"Excalibur!"

With the swing of her charged blade the ground split in two. The black wave didn't even touch her this time as it was quickly crushed into submission by the holy light. She was certain of her victory. There was no way that the shade could have survived such a powerful attack.

Once the dust cleared though, Arturia was shocked into silence. They stood across from her, pushed back with their blade in front of them. In a last ditch effort it looked as if they blocked the majority of the discharge. They then pulled the sword out of the ground and began to walk forward.

When they got close enough Arturia could see that their armor was gone. It was just the same dress as hers, just duller with no color. The crimson veins creeping up their neck looked as though they were pulsing. They stared at her with those glowing yellow eyes, they were screaming for blood, her blood. She took a step back with her sword drawn. She had to be ready for any sort of attack.

"You were foolish to oppose me, little king. I was going to let your light stay within me, but this defiance you have will not be tolerated."

The voice was full of venom as they walked steadily closer, sword by their side. Then before Arturia even had time to properly react they barreled forward swinging their sword with a crushing force. She went skidding across the floor. The figure in front of her still stood with their weapon poised, but they were winded. It seemed to take a lot out of them to actually pull that move off. Then that would mean that she had a chance.

It was truly an all or nothing chance right now. She would engage in another exchange of blows. This time though, she would be victorious. She had to be.

Arturia ran towards the dark knight and slashed vertically, both blades were locked together. Stormy green eyes met lightning yellow ones; they would not give into the other. Then she was thrust back, this though was beneficial to her. All she had to do was strike twice then feint her last attack. This would lead into the trap. This would lead her to the final blow.

Vertical strike, break away, upward diagonal strike, parried, spin left, feint right horizontal swing. There! Her opponent was waiting with her blade held above her head. It was perfect.

"Gah!"

Arturia lowered her center of gravity to thrust Excalibur through her alter's chest, effectively piercing the heart. She stepped forward to throw them off balance. Her heart felt heavy with the victory. She was killing part of herself that became corrupted. The pain radiated through both of them. Her counterpart was gasping for air and wheezing softly.

"I have… I have been defeated?! You- You're not strong enough to…" They sighed out.

"I may not have the strength you have, but I will still persist. If I gave myself to you, then I would be accepting defeat and you of all people, should know how I feel about that."

"Heh. You're right. But you will find it hard to live once you're free from this world. You may yet give into darkness, give in to me. Outside…outside you'll be trapped into a world that you will not want to live in."

The shadow's words made no sense to her. Outside? What did they mean by that?

Arturia has no time to think on that as her counterpart began to fade into the shadows once more. The weight on Excalibur was gone and all that remained was the memory of her fight. Words from the other whispered in her mind as the whole world started to crumble.

"Goodbye…Arturia…"

Arturia gasped as she shot up from her laying position. She blinked rapidly and panted with strained lungs. Everything hurt. Her whole body felt sore and in a state of disuse. That time she spent fighting her alter seems to have taken its toll on her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her hurried heart rate. She felt a little cold and sweaty. Her mouth felt dry and dizziness began to set in. She fell back to lay down, it wasn't grass but like a plush cushion. This was all different than the other times she woke up to her field. She never awoke to this physical ache.

She tentatively opened her eyes once more. It was bright still but less so, there was a window nearby and the shades were drawn. From what she could tell that there was a city beyond it.

City?

She slowly sat up and surveyed the unfamiliar room.

Dresser, T.V., closet, bed, nightstand…

Where was she?

Was she truly awake?

AN: Yeah this was one of the first chapters after the initial one I made that I actually wrote most of. Like 3000k of this was pre-written from like 2 years ago lol. I added Gilgamesh's pov in here a little and then of course the last part. Also I see Alter as being a monologue-ing villain, she just feels like it. So cliche in trying to 'break the cutie'. I decided not to end it like the other 3. So we're here finally to Arturia being awake yay!


	6. Waking Nightmare

This was the world in which she was summoned, wasn't it? However that did not explain why she was still here. As much as she hated the point in which she should have returned to, she knew that was where she belonged. Not in this world. She sighed. Something was wrong but at least she was awake now.

Arturia looked down the sheets that laid about her in disarray. She was barely clothed in just a simple shirt and shorts. Both of which were big on her so they were not meant for her frame. Her eyes scanned the room once more and settled on the window. It was such an unfamiliar sight. She was definitely in a city much larger than what she was used to. The type of bedding suggested that she was in a place similar to either the Tohsaka's mansion or the Einzbern's castle. Though with the outside scenery neither was likely.

'Why am I here?'

She tried to speak but found her throat sore with disuse.

Though everything was completely unaccustomed to movement it seemed. She did her best to sit up. Every muscle was weak as she tried to move. Her body needed to get out of this bed, which was at least what she was attempting to do. It was very difficult. Arturia grit her teeth as she shuffled her legs off the bed.

Her heart dropped.

Arturia's feet dangled off the bed. She was not able to set her feet down before attempting to stand. Frustration at this lead to her huffing irritably. Why was this bed so far from the floor?

If her body wasn't already screaming at her, it would be absolutely horrified at what she was about to do. Arturia took a deep breath and gently slide her body from the bed to the floor. When her feet hit the floor the pain shot through her legs and she immediately fell.

That came as no surprise to her.

However, it did come to much shock and agony to her body. On a positive note, she could feel the circulation of blood spreading through her body much better. The chilling tingle of the flow was somewhat comforting as well as uncomfortable. It was at least something.

Just how long had she been out? Why did it feel like an eternity? Nearly everything refused to work properly. If she had mana this wouldn't be a problem but that was something she lacked as well.

What was going on?

Arturia squared her shoulders and lifted herself. Now was the time to be stubborn. She would get to her feet, she would stand, and she would walk!

Even if all she could do in one motion was get to her knees. Progress would take some time it seemed.

Her breath was unsteady as she placed all this effort into getting off the carpeted floor. No matter where she currently was, she was extremely grateful for carpet. If this had been on any other surface she would be in so much more pain. This was at least tolerable.

While taking deep breaths she prepared herself to go from her knees to her feet. The tingling didn't make this any easier either. On shaky legs she was finally making it. She might have been mistaken for a newborn fawn but she was getting somewhere.

While lightly bracing the bed for some support, she smiled in some pride. She was standing finally. Now she needed to try to walk. Hopefully without falling.

A strange pain rippled from her abdomen. Then a growl.

Hunger?

The concept of being hungry wasn't foreign to her but she was a heroic spirit. Sure, she would eat but that was merely because she liked the taste and for the slight mana rejuvenation. This was odd, her body was demanding her to eat. Was she truly that far gone? But why wasn't she fading? Arturia couldn't feel a bond to a master.

So, what was keeping her here?

There was a bathroom a short distance away from the bed. That would be a good place to see what all was going on to her body and she could even sate some of this thirst. Another weird oddity that wasn't normal. She did her best to get to the room without stumbling, though it was pretty taxing. At least this was a good starting point in her ability to walk again. Along the wall she flipped the light switch and brought herself to face the mirror.

She looked like a mess.

Arturia's hair was pale, it matched her skin almost. Lack of proper vitamins would be the logical answer to a human. But, this concerned her. Her eyes also looked faded and forlorn. The normal bright emerald seemed to have faded into more of a peridot color. They were brighter in a strange way with stronger hints of yellow.

Yellow…

A flash of a familiar ghostly pale face with pale yellow eyes danced in her mind.

Arturia banished the picture from her mind and broke her own stare. She bent over the sink and turned the tap on. Once the cold liquid flowed she cupped her hands under and drank from them. Once the water flowed down her throat she felt more life return to her. After a few more pulls from the tap she turned the water off. She coughed slightly trying to clear her throat.

'That feels so much better…'

There was nothing along the counters that stood out to her. Sure there was tooth paste and a tooth brush but besides that and a small comb there was nothing. She stole a glance into the shower, there looked like there was some type of bathing supplies there but nothing that gave anything away.

All the curiosity led her to was a vague sense that she should bathe. The slight buildup of grim on her body was not a nice feeling. Though, she had a priority in finding food first. Well, maybe her first priority should be to find out where she was.

This hunger was getting to her.

Arturia shook her head at herself and moved back into the bedroom. If she was going to leave this room she would need to be covered up a little bit more than this. As she could not materialize her dress or armor then she would just have to riffle through the belongings of her captor.

'Captor?'

Perhaps that was a little harsh for someone she did not know.

'Host'

There that sounded a little better. Though the implication was still the same to her.

She made it to the dresser and hoped that there were some clothes inside. To her delight there were, but they were the oddest of shirts she'd ever seen. All seemed very soft, like silk or cashmere. The colors were bright and some were patterned. While trying not to displace them too horribly, she found a plain dark blue button down. It was the least flashy, and the blue suited her best. The next drawer down thankfully held pants in it. As before with the tops, so too where the bottoms. Very eclectic in style. She put no thought into the odd animal print ones and just settled for a plain pair of jeans.

She had to dig for those.

It took very little of her time to pull them on. The fact that she could find no underwear that could fit her was telling. There was no clothes for a woman of her size, or just a woman in general. So she could tell that who had her was male. Male, tall but slim, from the way the clothes set on her. Their sense of style was…odd. But otherwise she could gather no information from it.

Once the pant legs and sleeves were rolled up to a bearable level she decided that it would be a good time to exit this room. Her curiosity was bubbling. The need to know what was going on was becoming more urgent.

Also the need for food was creeping in.

'Stop thinking about food! I have to get out of this place, there is no time for that now.'

Arturia sighed at her growing hunger. Though she had to admit when she could she would definitely eat something.

Her hand reached for the knob to the bedroom's door. Before it even brushed the metal finish there was another door being opened and closed. The sound vibrated through.

Someone was here.

Her whole body froze momentarily, trying to sort through a fight or flight response. Should she sit put and greet the person that she didn't know was friend or foe? Or should she hide and look for a way to escape? Just because they had her and took somewhat decent care of her, did not make them an ally of hers.

Footsteps were closing in.

Arturia didn't take another second to think. She hastily made her way back into the bathroom to hide. She couldn't return to the bed and pretend to sleep and there was no way she had time to slip under it. No, she resolved to hide in the bathroom. The need to have a weapon in her hands also became an issue. Without Excalibur she was somewhat defenseless. She assessed the room for whatever she could possibly use as a weapon. The only thing remotely capable was a towel rack.

'That'll have to do'

As quickly and as quietly as she could she yanked the rod from the wall. It made a slight sound but hopefully it wasn't very noticeable. Once her makeshift weapon was secured in her hands she hid behind the door.

Just in time for the bedroom door to open.

The person was in the room now with her. Her heart raced with anticipation and she tried stay focused. Stay calm. She was a king that ruled and went to war for heaven's sake. There was nothing to fear. At least, nothing that she had to fear at present.

Whoever it was moved quickly through the room, no doubt in search of her. They had no introduction and nothing was said. The flashing of the bathroom lights nearly caused her to scream.

She bit her tongue and forced her eyes to remain open. To stay alert. The air around her was frozen for sure as the seconds ticked by.

Then it was all over. The light was turned off without anyone entering.

Arturia tried to calm her heart from its deadly beats. She barely registered that the door to the bedroom was closed as well.

Once back to a manageable level, she pondered. If her captor, or um 'host', was a mage then they would have no problem finding her location. They wouldn't have even needed to look they could just sense that she was awake. Though, if her 'host' wasn't, then that begged the question of why they had her. If they could not sense her then what relation did they hold with her?

It was far more troubling as she could not sense them. She felt no bond to a master. Was this all due to her lack of mana? It was possible but still it was very concerning.

From behind the door she slow peeked out to look into the room. The person was truly gone from it as there was no trace of them ever being in there.

Arturia did what she could and steeled herself, she had to exit this room and that most likely meant facing her captor.

Host.

'Irrelevant.'

If she could happen to sneak in and find out who it was, before they noticed her, then she could decide on a path. Escape or remain. She wasn't the best at being stealthy but this would have to be something that she had to rely on. Though, regardless she was keeping her towel rack rod. Until she could call forth her sword, there was no option about if she would be armed.

She leaned against the bedroom door lightly. Listening to the sounds of the rooms beyond. Muffled voices that sounded distant was about the only thing. Voices could mean two things, multiple people or a television or radio. Though from the distance she could tell that there was a hallway separating her room from there.

After taking a few deep breathes to mentally prepare herself, she slowly turned the door knob. It was indeed a hallway that was brightly lit as well. From where she was though, the only way to see anything was to round the corner at the opposite end of the hall. So, in other words if her captor came around the corner and saw her she would have to fight or converse. Either was entirely possible.

While sticking to the wall and moving soundlessly she could determine that the voices were indeed from a television. It was all in Japanese as well so she knew she was still in Japan. That much made sense at least. She still had no sights on anything and she knew that if she stood while peeking around the corner she'd be spotted for sure.

So, Arturia lowered herself to the ground and slowly glanced around the corner. It was a living area. There was a large couch and a table in front of it. The TV she could not locate from her quick glace but she could guess it was along the other side of this wall. There was still no one to be found.

A pang of metal sounded slightly from past the living room. Was the person in a kitchen? Were they making food for her knowing that she was awake and hungry?

Arturia sighed. Everything was about food.

This made her think though on how if they were making food, then what did that make them? A host that was going to care for her needs as a friend? Or, were they still just a captor making a simple meal for their captive? She couldn't let herself be tricked into a false sense of security when she still did not know who she was dealing with.

With as much stealth as she could manage, she made her way from her place against the wall to behind the couch. It had just enough space for her to fit behind comfortably. She was extremely grateful the TV was left on as it most likely filtered out whatever sounds she could have made.

From her new vantage point she could see the door that most likely lead out of this place. It had some strange locking mechanism on it which must have meant that it was to the outside. If she could get to that door and get out then she would be free.

Wouldn't she?

Where she was and where she could go were not things she was privy to. There was nothing that could give her any clue here either. She furrowed her brow in deep thought. She certainly was in a bind with this. Especially without knowing anything about her captor.

Footsteps sounded again and Arturia held her breath. She was well hidden behind the couch but there was no telling where the person was heading to or if they felt her presence. Then there was a weight pressing down on the couch, she could feel the dip and hear the protest of the material. Nothing came about from that either. Which confirmed that this person could not have been a mage. They wouldn't have been able to hide their aura from her. Not at this range, regardless if she was out of mana.

The channel on the T.V. was changed. The voices no longer spoke Japanese they began to speak in something more familiar. Though the times have changed greatly, her people have still spoken with a very distinct sound. It was strange to hear English after all her time spent in Japan. There was a point where she was summoned into Germany but that language wasn't hers.

"On this overcast Tuesday evening, we're expecting rain later…"

Tuesday?

Arturia noted the date. The last day she could remember with any clarity was Wednesday. That had to have been last week. So she had been out for almost a complete 7 days.

Her brain was turning everything over. That day, what happened that day?

Rin and Shirou…

Rin! She was attacked by that crazed priest! Illya was kidnapped! Shirou and she went to

Ryuudou Temple, they were first confronted by another spirit. In gold armor? Gold…

Her face paled.

Gilgamesh.

She fought against that insufferable tyrant, one who dared to call her his.

But, that doesn't explain anything.

Did Shirou go back on his word? Did he take the grail and wish her to stay?

If this was him that had her then she was very disappointed in him. How could he do that to her? To force her to stay when she should have died centuries ago? She should be dead now. Her time in the world of the living was over, her place in history marked.

Arturia had to know who the person was on the other side of the couch. She moved slowly to the end and as gently as she could she peaked her head out. This would be risky but she was willing to take that chance.

She had to.

Her body was jerked from the other side of the couch. Her arm gently pulled by some unknown warm hand. It was dark briefly as she was still partially behind the couch but it didn't last long. She was now exposed to the open, her captor behind her holding her arm.

Arturia didn't know how to react when she saw who held her.

Everything in her scream. Her heart shuttered and her lungs seized.

Golden hair, red demonic eyes and tanned skin greeted her. It was way worse than she originally thought. He was the last person on this earth she could ever hope to even be stuck with. No, correction, she would rather be dead than to be stuck with him. Never in her life or even death, would she want him near her.

Arturia could not hold her tongue any longer.

"Unhand me you vile monster!" She tugged her arm violently away from him.

A smile graced his lips in humor to her reaction. He moved slightly to sit back down onto the couch; as he did he took her hand and pulled her with him. Her bottom coming into contact with his lap. Before she could squirm away he brought his arm around her waist and held her to him. This forced contact caused Arturia to struggle.

"Let go of me!"

"Come now Arturia, that isn't any way to greet…"

"I should be running you through with my blade not greeting you. Release me, fiend!"

She threw her head back to bash it into his own. That caused him to loosen his grip on her enough for her to get away.

Arturia went to grab her towel rack bar. This would never be enough to hold him off. Not when he had an arsenal of weaponry at his disposal. It didn't matter though, she would not just simply abandon her defense even if it was a fragile one.

Gilgamesh stood to his full height across from her. His amused expression had faded into a scowl. His hand placed on his jaw while a small cut was on his lips.

Internally Arturia praised herself on making the King of Heroes bleed.

"You insufferable woman, you will pay for that…" He readjusted himself and sat back down on the couch facing her. "But for now, I forgive you. After all, you must be scared to wake up in a strange place. Though, you have nothing to fear, being incarnated isn't so bad."

Incarnated?

"What are you talking about Archer?"

"Now now, Arturia, call me by my name. I no longer have a class and neither do you"

No longer a Saber class servant? Incarnated? Shirou must have gone back on his promise to her, that and Gilgamesh took her away? No wait that didn't make sense.

"Where is Shirou? Are Rin and Illyasviel alright? What has happened?"

Arturia needed answers from this tyrant and she needed them now. Though deep in her gut she could tell that she didn't really want to know the answer.

"The Tohsaka girl is alright, I've checked on her wellbeing since we left Fuyuki. As for the boy and that meat doll, both of them are dead."

The smile that played on his lips told her all she needed to know.

"There is no way I would have let them die, you killed them didn't you?!"

She lunged forward with her makeshift weapon, prepared to strike him down. Even if it had no blade she could still beat him to death with it.

However, she was halted completely. Cold unfeeling metal wrapped around her arms. The memory of them burned her mind suddenly as flashbacks of what happened hit her.

"You think you would have learned by now, my dear Arturia. I should let you know though, that you did attempt to save them. You were just too weak to do so."

She couldn't stand it. Her name on those tainted lips. That dark intent that rolled off his tongue with every syllable, made her feel disgusting.

"Do not call me by that name and I swear to you, I will get revenge for them."

"We shall see about that… Arturia"

She couldn't take it anymore as she struggled violently against the chains.

"I will kill you, Archer!"

The chains abruptly yanked her arms back. Gilgamesh closing the distance between them once more. One hand came to cup her cheek as he leaned forward. The gleam in his eye told her exactly what he wanted to do.

"I will look forward to your efforts. For now though, you are too weak and you must be hungry. I've had food prepared for you."

He broke away from her as quickly as he closed in on her. Nothing happened. He just simply let her go. The chains fell away and her body was now her own. But that wasn't what puzzled her. His behavior has always been erratic but this? He was going to let her go, and then do her a kindness by giving her food.

This had to be a trap.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I will not fall for this trick, Archer" Arturia didn't budge from her place. Her hands firmly gripping her 'sword'.

"Trick? I am simply providing a basic need for you, my dear. You're human now and you have a requirement for sustenance. So, come along."

He turned away from her to head to where she assumed was the kitchen. Her eyes were full of suspicion and caution. Arturia would not follow him as willingly as he wished. Before she even took a step forward her eyes darted to the door. She could make a run for it if she pretended to follow him. Even if she was hungry she could still leave this place.

"Oh and by the way, don't think of trying to escape. I will be able to catch you easily, though if you managed, I will not hesitate to kill any that stand in my way of getting to you. So, choose your battles wisely, my precious lioness"

Gilgamesh's eye sparkled at that statement. The amusement he took in imagining that scenario was disgusting to her. It left no doubt in her mind that he would kill anyone if they so much as tried to help her stand if she tripped.

"I will not be held as some prisoner and I will not stand to be treated as such. I will leave this place!"

Arturia's hand tightened on the bar once more and she took a shaky step forward. In her mind she was getting ready to do a lunging slice. Though, her body had other plans. The pain of hunger and exhaustion struck through her, radiating out and causing weakness. So when she tried to strike, she ended up falling forward. Into the arms of the person she hated most.

"Enough of this nonsense you silly woman. You are not to be a prisoner. Arturia, you will be my wife, my queen, you will have all the luxuries of the world."

He had the nerve to laugh at her position in his arms.

"And you are much too weak to even be a real challenge. I will not ask this again, so, come with me."

If she wasn't in so much pain she would scream and fight. But for now, she could barely even keep her eyes open. Her head was foggy and her limbs refused to work.

All she could really hold on to was Gilgamesh as he led her to a seat.

He was right. Arturia had to pick her battles wisely, so for now, she would let him win. As much as it pains her to admit. She will be an over glorified prisoner in a gilded cage, until she could regain her mana. Then she would strike.

She could not risk losing this war to him.

A/N: Whelp I wonder how this is all gonna turn out lol Honestly I'm thinking that I may have done a horribly wordy job of her "waking up" but to be fair I just spent like 3 chapters with her dreaming so I could at least wake her up properly. Also I wanted to add in Gil's reaction to her being awake in this but I think I'll just open the next chapter with that since it would be more appropriate as I need his input on more things there. I actually had to break this up since I knew if I just kept going with this it would be huge and more likely a mess. I would say expect the next chapter soon... but I'm a horrible person so I make no such promises.


End file.
